Ella and the Ring
by Eveilae
Summary: HIATUS. You would think that it would be exciting to be plunged into the world of Middle Earth. Not so fun when your sister's helping the Dark Lord and your lives are on the line.
1. Dicovering Sting

A/n::Frodo liiiives!  
  
*~*Discovering Sting*~*  
  
Ella sat at her desk, reading. The bit of light coming from the slit in curtains shone onto her book. The book itself was white, with The Two Towers JRR Tolkien written on its spine. Ella was about mid-way through the book and quite happily getting through it at a good pace. "Elllllla!" came a sharp voice from downstairs. Ella sighed. Her sister could be such a pain. Sometimes Ella just wished she could into Eowyn from her book and poke her with her giant sword. That would help the world. She might even get a Nobel Prize! Well, that was if she could ever get her hands on a sword. Ella tried to image herself holding a sword and fighting off Orcs and- "ELLA!" Her sister Luci called again, breaking through Ella's thoughts. Ah, stupid bitch, Ella thought to herself. "What do you want?! I'm at the part where Wormtongue gives the palantir to Pippin! I NEED to finish this part. If you don't let me, I'll never give you peace!" Ella let her voice travel through her door, the mustard colored hallway and down the short stairway. "ELLA! Get your fricken ass over her right now or I'm comin' up there to get you!" Lucinda yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Man, Luci needed a new life. Why couldn't she just leave her ALONE?! "FINE. I'm coming! Chill Luci, or you'll undo all that beauty sleep!" Ella called back, trying to make her voice calm as she put down her door. "I'll come back to you guys later," she uttered to Pippin and the rest of Middle Earth. Ella opened her door, walked through the disgustingly yellow walls and stood at the top of the stairway. She quickly brushed some of her brown hair out of her eyes, looking at her sister impatiently. "Yes?" Luci standing at the bottom of the stairs, hands at her hips, her head tilted sideways angrily. Her eyes were glaring at Ella and her mouth was a tight line across her face. Luci was usually angry at Ella for some reason, so this stance was a familiar one for Ella. "I told you to clean up the garage YESTERDAY. And what do I see as soon as go in to get my car? Mess! Jesus, I want to have a garage sale, soon. Before the snow comes and no one's going to try coming through the weather to buy things," Luci said. Ella sighed. She had MEANT to clean up the garage, but hadn't had time to the day before, in between school, homework, Lord of the Rings and friends. "Just because you were put in charge of me by law doesn't mean you can just make me do all the work," Ella spoke slowly, trying to get her point across to her sister. And it was true. Luci thought that by having a great social life and living it up at parties, somehow her acting career would get better. And that meant Ella was left to take care of the mess left behind. Luci glared at her younger sister. "Look, El. I'm going to a party tonight. If I come home and the garage isn't clean I'll whup your ass real good. And I am so not kidding this time. Kevin is coming over this weekend. Oh that reminds me, stay out the house this weekend. This weekend is for Kevin and me ONLY. Understood, whelp?" With that said and done, she turned and walked off. God, Ella was glad not to have to be here in weekend. Kevin was just Luci's newest boy toy. There were certain requirement to be had if you wanted her attention at all. You had to have some authority over her, be related, or be an actor that starred in something more than a toothpaste commercial. Ella stuck her tongue out at Luci's retreating back. Ella sighed again and walked back up to her room. Her room was covered with pictures of some of her other favorite bands, some photos of her friends but mostly posters of Lord of the Rings. She had finally saved enough money to go see the movies (with some help from her friends). Movie tickets were so godamn expensive in Highstown. Luci never gave her any money, so Ella had to go borrow money or earn some whenever she needed. Her closest friends (Mikey Myers, Sean Joshson and Lysa Smith) were as crazy about Lord of the Rings as she was. That was probably Lysa's fault anyway, but oh well. It was not as if Ella minded. Lysa had read the Lord of the Rings and gotten Sean hooked. Lysa had read it three times since and Sean had read it once. Ella and Mikey had seen the movie and had wanted to read the books. Mikey was still on the Fellowship of the Ring [having the shortest attention span of anyone Ella knew]. Ella sighed and remembered that horrible day when she found out that she had to live with her sister until she was old enough to live on her own. Luci was ten years older than Ella and she had lived with Luci for about four years, ever since she was ten. Their parents had died in a car crash a few blocks away from where she was living at that moment. The only good thing about living with her sister was that she didn't have to move away from her friends. She had to give Luci SOME credit. Before her parent's death and her sudden dropout from college, Luci had been nice. But then something had happened in college. Something that had change her sister. She had been getting slightly better when her parents died. She had already started her acting classes then, so she had remained on that track to get money, even to the present time. Before the death of her parents,Luci had at least had hope. Now she had none. Ella picked up the bright green phone in the hallway, having decided to get some help from her friends. She dialed Lysa's number. After five rings someone answered. "Hallo?" said the quiet voice on the other line. "Lysa? Are Sean and Mikey over?" Ella asked, knowing that they probably were. "No, but they're coming over. I was just-uh-going to call you." Ella didn't feel left out. She had long ago gotten used to it. Her friends always called her last because they didn't want to ever call and have the phone picked up by Luci. Again. When that first happened, Ella was grounded for a week. Luci thought Ella would use up the phone. It had not been a gratifying experience for Ella. "Lysa. I need your help. And Mikey and Sean's help too. I need to clean the garage or Luci'll kill me. That's what she said anyway, not that I believe her but I told I would clean it. Not in as many words, though." Ella always turned to Lysa, Mikey and Sean for help so she was used to it and so were they. Although sometimes they complained, and loudly. "Sure, Ellie. When Mikey and Sean get here we'll go right over. I think they're coming right now. Yep, there's the knock. I'll see you later, Ella." Then she hung up. Ella smiled, glad she had Lysa as a best friend.  
  
~~~~  
  
Ella wiped her forehead with the sleeve of her blue sweatshirt. Jesus Christ! It was hard work clean up the garage. There was a bunch of shit in there she hadn't even known that existed. They had been working on it for three hours and it seemed only two-thirds finished. But who knew? Maybe Ella had a magically fairy grandmother.  
"Ella! Come over here quick!" Ella sighed. Mikey had been doing that since they had started. First it was because she found a dead rat behind some box. Lysa hadn't gone near there since. Next it was because she found one of Ella's favorite stuffed animals (which she had thought she had lost) with its eye about to fall off. Luci, of coarse, was to blame. She was always taking Ella's stuff. Now she knew where Luci put the stuff. Luci was an idiot to let Ella find out. But anyway, Mikey had been calling Ella over so many times that Ella wondered if that was the real reason that they were taking so long.  
Now as Ella walked towards Mikey and whatever Mikey had found this time, she felt a chill go up her spine. She got the same chill when something extremely exciting happened in one of her books. Not only in Lord of the Rings though. Ella was the only one of her friend who actually liked to read. Or loved to read would be more exact. Ella looked over Mikey's should and got a shock. It was a small Sword. It had been gentle place on top of several blankets, just waiting to be picked up. Mikey hadn't touched it yet. What's a sword doing here, was Ella's first thought. She spoke it out loud. It shouldn't have been too much of a surprise. There was pretty much everything here in Ella's garage. But Sean had seen something like this before. Or thought he had. "God! That's exactly like the Sting!" Sean exclaimed. "That's weird, because most people don't have a Sting in their garage!" "Oh my gosh, Sean! You've gotta be kidding!" Lysa exclaimed. She stared at Ella in amazement. Ella, though wasn't so sure. How could Sean just KNOW what was Sting and what wasn't? As if he had read her thoughts, he answered, "Who was the one who went to the premiere of the movie? I did. I saw a close up of that sword. Well, one of them, since they have several. It was supposed to be fake, though. How is it possible that it's here?" Sean continued, looking at it with a critical eye then. Ella spoke up. "Why don't we look at it? We know enough not to cut ourselves with its edge." Yet none of them seemed eager to touch Sting. Except for Ella. She had felt the surge of energy when she had seen the sword. She wanted to see why. She reached out and gently picked up the sword. The sword's blade shone in the light and a light sprinkle of dust was settle on the surface of the sword. Suddenly the whole world seemed to crash.  
  
~~~~  
  
Ella sat on the ground, feeling extremely dizzy. She couldn't even sit up without the world turning. So she lay down on the soft, green- Wait, green? Grass? What was grass doing growing in her garage? "Lysa? Sean? Mikey?" She reached out, expecting to feel the soft hand of Lysa, the not-so-soft hand of Sean or the bony hand of Mikey. Instead she felt a hairy foot. "Yah!" she jumped up and held her head. The world spun around crazily, doing a dance that made the colors blend together. At last the world stopped spinning, remaining in place. She looked the creature in the face. You couldn't call it a creature, exactly, for it was about the same thing as a man, but shorter. And he looked familiar. "YAH!" she cried out again. "You're Pippin! A hobbit! OH MY GOD!" Then she calmed herself and added, "Or you could be a midget dress for Halloween. It's a little early. Or a costume party. Do you need directions?" "Actually I'm Peregrin Took but you can call me Pippin if you like. Everyone does. I'm not dress up, of coarse. These are my normal clothes. Is there party somewhere nearby. I wouldn't think so, since we are very much in the middle of nowhere. Where did you come from, anyway? Did you fall from the sky?" The hobbit spoke quite calmly for someone who was talking to someone he thought had popped down from the sky. "Oh my god, Pippin! That's just not possible! Are you with Merry, Frodo and Sam?" Ella looked excited, but at the same time she couldn't help be wary. "Who are you with?" Pippin didn't seem to notice anything strange. "Yes. I am. Frodo'll be glad to meet you, I bet. So will Merry. We haven't seen anyone in such a LONG time. Sam will too, but he's very suspicious. Don't mind him." Pippin took her hand and to walk and Ella couldn't help but follow, feeling as if she were missing something. "What ARE you doing here anyway, so far from the Shire? In the middle of nowhere I must add again." Then it came to her what seemed so wrong with the world.. She was as short as a hobbit. Everything seemed taller and the ground seemed closer. Either she had grown short or she WAS a hobbit! Both theories were insane to a logical mind like Ella. Pippin finally led Ella to a clearing and Ella spotted three hobbits sitting on the ground, deep in conversation. "Hello!" Pippin called, waving his hand at the hobbits, "Look who I found! Another hobbit!" Ella looked from one hobbit to the other, smiling sweetly at each one in turn. She was good at making people think she was very innocent. Yet still they seemed suspicious of her. She wanted to keep her amazement under control. "Hello. I'm Ella. You are going to Bree, correct?" she said in the sweetest little voice she could manage. "Because I'm heading there." Frodo nodded stoically. "Yes, ma'am. We are heading toward Bree to meet . . .a friend. My name is Mr. Underhill and these are my companions-" "Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregin Took and Samwise Gamgee, correct? I've already met Peregrin." Ella said, interrupting Frodo. Sometimes her tongue went faster than her brain. She had wanted to show off her knowledge of them that she had forgotten that they would be suspicious, very suspicious. "How did you know that?" Frodo asked, guardedly. Ella decided it was time to say who she was. After all,her own stupidity and eagerness to boast that had already given away the fact she was more than a lost hobbit. Also, all the hobbits had had a look at her clothing. Ella guessed that in Middle-Earth blue jeans and a Gap sweater weren't too common. So Ella decided to give the hobbits a little shock. Ella smiled mischievously. "Does this sound familiar?  
  
"Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,  
  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,  
  
Nine for the Mortal Men doomed to die,  
  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne  
  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadow lie.  
  
One ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
  
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them  
  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie."  
  
All four hobbit stared at Ella and she couldn't help chuckling at her success. "Its not nice to stare, boys. Didn't your mothers ever teach you guys that? Just because I know why you're going to Bree, what you're bringing there, and what is following you, doesn't mean I want to harm you. If I did I would already done it. I can help you. And in turn you guys could help me."  
"Why would we help you? You should tell us who you are and what your business is there in Bree." Sam said, speaking up for the first time. He was very ready to attack her if she said the wrong thing. The smile was quickly wiped off her face.  
"Sam. I have no business in Bree, to tell you the truth. The problem is that I'm not from Middle-Earth at all and I need to get back home. But first I need to find my friends, Lysa, Sean and Mikey. By the way, I'm Elanor. Call me Ella. And I'm not an from the elf lands like Gandalf, either!" She added the latter when she saw the look Frodo gave her.  
She suddenly looked at Frodo, her eyes questioning. "Do you think I could, just for a minute, see it?" She cursed her own tongue. She should try to have more control of herself! Especially with the Ring about. Frodo pretended not to know what she was talking about, but Ella saw that in his eyes he knew. "What thing? You are not making any sense." Frodo said half calmly, half in a crazed way. Ella wanted to smack herself. Ella sighed, "I guess that wouldn't be very wise. Come on. Let's go. Time's running out. It won't be very good if Black Riders come and we're still here. They'll rip us apart." She had added herself into the group and expected them to get used to it swiftly. She wasn't about to be left here by herself. "What are you waiting for? Let's go. I see you're packed and ready." She surveyed the area around her. "In what direction is Bree?" Sam slipped out a map from his pocket and examined it. Then he pointed to her right. Ella looked in that direction, for a moment not moving. If she led these hobbits to Bree, she knew that she would have to stay with them. She could leave now, though, abandon these creatures to their fates. But she knew she couldn't do that either. So she began walking. She didn't have to turn around to see if they were following her. She knew they were. She had begun walking on her path/ Ella couldn't help wonder in what state she would be in when her path ended.  
  
A/N: Mikey is a girl. Her real name is Michella. She hates her name so she got everyone to call her Mikey. 


	2. The Traitor and Lysa the Elf

*~*The Traitor and Lysa the Elf*~*  
  
Luci arrived home to find the garage door wide open. She sighed and went in to see Ella's progress. When she didn't see Ella anywhere she yelled, "Ella! Where are you?I need you to-" She ready to beat that kid's face in. Why did Ella always run off JUST when Luci needed her to do something? Maybe grounding her and not letting her go out with those idiot friends of her's would work. Yep, that sounded like a good plan to her. Didn't she know that Luci needed this to get good jobs. Actresses didn't get anywhere by being good actresses, she thought. Then she saw Sting on the floor. Not that she knew what it was, by name. But he felt her skin run cold as soon as she spotted it. "Jesus Christ, what has Ella been doing? Don't tell me that stupid kid's been carrin' weapons! Wouldn't put it past her, though. . . " She reached out to grab the sword when she disappeared.  
  
~~~~  
  
Luci opened her eyes slowly and found herself in a dark place. Her head spun around as if she had a hangover. From what, she thought, being in a garage? What the hell had happened? One moment she was in her garage, the next she was in this dark place with a a huge eye-  
Wait. An eye? She stared at the giant eye. Where was she? She couldn't see the sword anywhere. She couldn't see very much of all, really.  
"Who are you to appear in my chamber without my acquiescence?" The dark booming voice asked Luci. Luci felt as if he could see right through her. As if he could feel her fear and fed it like on would feel an animal or a fireplace. She tried to act brave. God, how brave could YOU act with a huge eye staring at you?  
"I'm Lucinda Gozum. Who are YOU, may I ask?" Luci could feel the giant eye's anger and her bravado left her.  
"You do not know me? I am Sauron. The Dark Lord. The Lord of the Rings! Bow down before me or suffer!" The great voice boomed through her and she quivered. Then she fell to her knees and sunk as low as she could go. She was never one to not suck up the people who were high and mighty. That was her philosophy, survive. It had worked over the years, and she saw no reason why it wouldn't work now. "Yes, Lord. I will do your bidding. What do you ask of me, Lord Sauron?" Luci felt that name ring a bell in her head, but wasn't sure how or why.  
"Hmm, you see to be good material for a servant. I shall tell you my problem. I am in search of the One Ring. The Ring I made long ago. The ring was cut from my finger and stolen. The Nine Riders have already gone to take it from the present bearer, a small hobbit in the middle of their innocent land. The Shire," the Dark Lord spat out the name as if it was a disgusting food, "But the bearer has escaped the clutch of the Nine for the moment." Sauron's rage was visible, his eye literally shaking with anger.  
Luci then remembered where she had heard this tale. Ella's never- ending babble of the Lord of the Rings! What was this, a playacting stunt? Wait. What if Ella was in this place too. She could help this guy. "Master," she said nervously "I have a sister, who has great knowledge of that that have been and things that are to be in this world. She knows things that may be of great help to you."  
Sauron's laugh rang through the chamber, "She can not know more than I. I know more than any mortal could ever know."  
"But my sister has these three books of knowledge," she said referring to the Lord of the Rings books, "and it tells her many things none know about, except for a small few." But she thought to herself, Isn't this guy mortal?  
Sauron was starting to wonder if this newcomer was telling the truth. His eye looked at Luci dubiously, not sure whether to trust this stranger. Then Sauron nodded, or nodded as well as a giant eye could nod. "Yes. We shall go seek this sister that you speak of. She seems to be a type of wizard. Or at least a wizard's pupil. It would be great help to me if we found her. But if you are lying, you will pay. Dearly." Luci gulped and crossed her fingers, hoping she would survive this adventure. Also, secretly hoping that Ella would okay as well.  
  
~~~~  
  
Lysa, who had been walking for who knew how long finally found a welcoming sight. Lysa looked around and saw a beautiful wood full of trees and wonderful smells and lovely flowers. Lysa kneed down to look an especially beautiful flower. It seemed to be extremely bright, maybe too bright. Then she heard a voice behind her. "Dear maiden, what are you doing out here?" She jumped and turned. "You scared me!" She lifted her eyes to look at the man approaching her. She hadn't seen anyone since she had arrived. She was excited to see this man. Or what seemed to her at first to be a young man. She pretended to be angry, or at least until she noticed something strange about this 'man.' "An e-elf?" The elf laughed, "Yes. I am Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. I do hope I look like an elf. Anyway, Elrond has summoned me from my homeland. You act as if you have never seen an elf before. You ARE an elf!" His laugh sounded through the woods once more. Lysa shook her head "I am not an elf. I'm just a young 14-year old girl. Human, with no elf-like features. I've seen myself in the mirror everyday. I know." "I assure you, maiden. You are an elf. I am not blind. " He pointed to the small pond not too far away. How convenient, she thought to herself. "Look there and see if my words are true or false." Ugh, what dry language, even from someone so CUTE. Lysa looked into the pond water and saw herself. Yet not herself. She was taller and looked more graceful. And her ears were pointed. She was an elf! "I'm a freakin' elf! Oh my fucking god!" Legolas laughed again, but still he looked confused as he spoke, "When did you figure it out? Weren't you born like this?" Lysa was willing to forgive his never-ending laughter because of his hunkiness. Lysa rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "If I was born like this I think I would have noticed. I wasn't born as an elf. I was born as a man's child. I am Lysa Halmock of Elizabeth, NJ. So, duh!" Legolas looks confused once again. "Where is this Ilithabith you speak of?" Lysa opened her mouth to respond, but she was interrupted by a sudden voice. "LEGOLAS! Elrond summons you!" The voice was sweet and clear. Lysa recognized it at once even though she had never heard it before. It was the voice of Arwen, daughter of Elrond. She appeared at the edge of the woods, looking onto the scene with soft eyes. Legolas smiled at Lysa and motioned her to follow him as he ambled towards Arwen. "We must go. I must show you to Elrond. No one gets past Srund. So you must have gotten here another manner," he talked as he strode up a small hill, obviously towards Rivendell. Lysa looked confused, now, "What? Who's Srund? Is he an elf too?" She would have said more but at that moment they reached Rivendell and Lysa left her questions to stare in awe at the elf city. Suddenly beautiful music reached her ears and for a moment so just stood there listening to the music. Then she smiled. She was a sucker for music. Well, some music. This music sounded very classical yet it was so beautiful no one could dare dislike it. She had to stop her listening when she noticed that Legolas was almost out of sight. She would have yelled for him to slow down , if not for her fear of interrupting the music. Ugh, the only problem was this stupid brightness. They both traveled through the city, moving through the trees. Legolas entered through an opening in a giant tree. She caught up with him finally and traveled with him through the halls full of leaves and bright, bright rooms. She followed him into a balcony where there was a large table and a many chairs. The sun shone very brightly on this balcony, and the trees shaded the best spots. She smiled remembering most of this view from the animated movie. How was it that the directors got the picture so darn close? "Will you sit down?" It took her a second to look away from the room, and then another second to look away from Legolas. Then she quickly pulled out a chair to make up from the time she had wasted. As soon as she sat down she got a song stuck in her head. That usually happened to her, mostly when she was just sitting in silence and out of nowhere she would get a song stuck in her head. She always felt the urge to sing it too. She saw no harm in singing the song, so she sang. Just as long as she didn't sing it too loud so that Legolas could hear.  
  
The days I spent  
So cold so hungry  
Were full of hate  
I was so angry  
The scars run deep inside this tattooed body  
There's things I'll take to my grave  
  
Lysa smiled to herself and tried to sing some of her favorite songs. The more she sang softly to herself, the better she felt. When she had entered Rivendell she had felt herself lose some of her New Jersey Lysa and turning into a Middle-earth Lysa. Anyway, singing her favorite songs helped her kick out that Middle-earth Lysa. And this place was so BRIGHT. So she began again:  
  
Where is your boy tonight I hope he's a gentleman Maybe he won't find out what I know You were the last good thing about this part of town.  
  
And at last she decided her to sing one more song. She did not think Elrond would take too much longer and she didn't want to be caught. She forgot about elves and their good hearing.  
  
If you were to ask me how long I've been running for I don't even think that I could answer I jut don't know anymore I'm a sucker for weakness And the blood covering my floor Is all that I have left to remind me of girls I've loved before. . .  
  
It was then that Lysa looked up and saw Legolas looking at her in amazement. "What?" she asked in confusion. Drat, he had heard her. Not that Boy's Night Out didn't rock, but somehow singing Boy's Night Out in the presence of and elf, didn't feel right. Legolas looked at her. "The words-It doesn't sound like-" Suddenly a door opened at the end of the room and in came Elrond. He was as amazing as she had imaged he would be. He was dressed in long robes of shining white material, which seemed unstainable. Legolas stood quickly and bowed. "Elrond, you called upon me?" Elrond began to answer but then he spotted Lysa and shut his mouth quickly "Who is this elf I see before me?" He gave Lysa a rapid once over and frowned at her clothes in confusion. Lysa looked down at her own clothes, but they looked very normal. They weren't torn or dirty and they seemed to be in good condition too. She didn't see anything wrong with- Oh. Maybe in Middle Earth a Korn shirt wouldn't be very, uh, fashionable. She gazed back up to see Legolas answering Elrond. "I found her in the forest, and I could not leave her, seeing how confused and lost she seemed to be. And I believe she has no memory." Lysa interrupted at those words. "Wait a minute. Who said I entered the woods in any normal way? And I definitely have my memory." Elrond and Legolas both stared at her, and she couldn't help grinning at their facial expressions of shock. Then she continued. "If you would give me time, I will tell you how I got here to Rivendell and what I am seeking. If anything, you know." Elrond exchanged glances with Legolas. She knew how to play at them. They were both elves and not too hard to convince, if she played her cards right. She wasn't true elf, though. She only looked like one. When Legolas and Elrond turned to look at her she put on some small puppy eyes. "I desperately need your assistance. I can't do it without you."But during all this she felt the weight of the light of this place pushing her down, making her dizzy. Legolas nodded, as she had know he would. "Let us hear your story, then. If we find it truthful and correct we shall attempt to assist you in your quest." Lysa took a deep breath and began. "I am not from Middle-Earth. I am not from this time. I am from many, many years in the future. I was with my friends, Ella, Mickey and Sean. It was then we found Sting." Elrond looks confused. "Sting? As in Bilbo's Sting? But what is Bilbo's Sting doing there?" Lysa shrugged. "Well, Sting it was. We recognized it at once. Well, Sean recognized it. We reached out to get it and then suddenly I appeared here. But Ella was the only one to pick it up. Now I have a theory that Ella, Mickey and Sean are somewhere on Middle-Earth. They can be any shape." "How can they be any shape? Are they shape-changers?" Elrond asked, suddenly interested. Lysa smiled. "Shape-changers they are not. You see, I am not truly an elf. When I appeared there in the woods I appeared as an elf. In my world, elves no longer live." Elrond and Legolas exchanged glances again. "Then it is true. The time of the elves is soon to be over." Lysa couldn't take it. She stood and tried to look at brave as she could "Do not give up hope yet, Elrond! Many things are changing. You see, I am not supposed to be here. So if that may change so may the fate of the elves. Do not despair. Not yet!" Her eyes flashed strangely, although she didn't know it. Elrond nodded. Lysa grinned inwardly. Everything was going well and the elves here being played as she wanted them to. "Yes, perhaps you're right. I will send two elves to go and see if they can find your friends." Legolas stood and Lysa decided to copy the gesture. Lysa thought about curtsying but decided against it. She sucked at curtsying. Instead she bowed. "Thank you, Elrond." She got up again and looked at him with those innocent eyes. "May I be excused?" Elrond nodded "Yes. I will call if I find anything." Lysa nodded also and walked out, hoping desperately that all her friends were ok, like she had said. 


	3. Many Meetings and a Wound

*~*Many Meetings and a Wound*~*  
  
Disclaimer: Look at Chapter 1  
  
A/N: There are some bad words in this chapter. Just a warning. And also I'm changing how they meet Aragorn.  
  
Mickey opened her eyes and found herself on the ground and looking up into the face of a Dwarf. "Yah! WHO ARE YOU?!"  
  
The dwarf jumped back "I am Gimli-"  
  
Mickey looked at him with wide eyes "Son of Gloin?! How- I mean, your not supposed…it can't be…" she suddenly stood up and found herself much shorter than before "Oh god! I'm a dwarf!" She look down at herself and found her clothes still fit her as well as they had before. But now she was much, much shorter.  
  
Gimli laughed, "Of coarse you're a dwarf."  
  
Mickey looked up "Gimli, where is it that you head? Is it Rivendell?"  
  
Gimli looked surprised "Yes, I am heading there. Why do you ask?"  
  
Mickey smiled evilly "I need a ride."  
  
"Ride? Do I look like a horse? If you are getting to Rivendell, walk."  
  
Mickey found a strip of gum in her pocket and popped it in her mouth. She chewed for a moment and then made a bubble. When it popped she said "Fine. I need directions. And since you're going there I might as well go with you." She smiled again and blew another bubble. "So, what do you say, Gimli? Will you take me or will I go on my own?"  
  
Gimli laughed and said, "You are very different from any dwarf I have ever seen. From any lady dwarf, I should say. Ladies do not go running around crazily in strange lands. Ladies belong at home." Mickey frowned. She was a full-grown feminist and was proud of it. But she wasn't one of those people who think females are the best, she just doesn't like those 'females should stay at home' comments from men.  
  
"Not me, Gimli. I go where I want, whether only men have gone there before or no one has gone there before. I belong in no home and if anyone wants to disprove that they can try and take a piece of me." She crossed her arms angrily and blew another bubble.  
  
"Fine, let's go. If we hurry we can be there by sunset." Gimli began to walk and Mickey had to run to catch up.  
  
~~At about the same time but a different place~~  
  
Boromir sighed as he looked at the map. They had been traveling for eleven days and all his men were tired were ready to rest. But they had no time to rest. They would rest when they got to Rivendell. It was only a league away.  
  
"If only I had the Ring. Then we would have no need to go to Rivendell. If I did I would save my homeland and my people."  
  
Then Boromir heard a voice behind him "Not before it destroyed you. And you would become evil and like that deliver the Ring to Dark Lord."  
  
Boromir turned to look at the boy. He was no older than 14 or 15 years old. He glared at the boy "Who are you?"  
  
The boy smiled "My name is Sean. I am from Rohan and was called to be in the council in Rivendell in place for King Theoden." Sean knew he was a good liar and was sure he could trick Boromir.  
  
Boromir fell for it. He stood and said, "How is King Theoden? It has been a while since I last saw him."  
  
"He is quite well." Sean said, "You are always welcome to Rohan, Boromir." He bowed and then got up. "May I ride with you and your men? My horse ran off and it seems that he won't come back." This time, though, Boromir saw a hint of a lie.  
  
"But I thought Rohans were good with horses." He said suspiciously.  
  
Sean smiled, thinking fast for an excuse. "This horse was the only one available…and it turns out to be the one that hates me." Then he laughed, trying to be even more convincing.  
  
Boromir, having seen the hint of a lie was now more cautious. "Why have you come here?"  
  
Sean, bowing again, said, "It would be an honor even to walk side by side with the riders of your company. Will you give that honor?" Man, I'm good, thought Sean to himself.  
  
Boromir smiled "I shall see if we have any spare horses. If not you will ride with someone else. You don't look too heavy."  
  
Sean smiled knowing his trick would work. He hoped to find his friend in Rivendell. He would just have to wait and find out.  
  
~~At the Inn in Bree~~  
  
Ella sighed as she stretched her stiff neck. She sat up and looked around. She saw Frodo, Pippin and Merry sitting around and having a good pipe. After they reached the inn Ella had gone to take a nap. Now it was late and she was in no mood to sleep. She sighed and stood up. She stretched a little more. And did some exercises she had learned from her coach on the basketball team.  
  
Merry looked up from the conversation to look at her "What are you doing, Ella?"  
  
Ella jumped in surprise. Which was not a good thing at that moment. She fell forward and landed on her back "Ouch, crap!" She sits up, massaging her back. She brushes some hair out her eyes to see three hobbits walking to her.  
  
"I am sorry, Ella." Merry stuck out his hand to help her up. She took his hand and brushed herself off quickly.  
  
Suddenly Sam ran into the room. All the faces turned to him. Sam, panting, sat down on the bed. Ella walked over "Sam, was it a Black Rider? A tall man by the name of Strider?"  
  
Sam looked at Ella in surprise "Miss Ella, how did you know Strider's name? How did you know about him at him at all?"  
  
Ella smiled "Can I say that it was a lucky guess?" At that moment the door opened and in came Strider (aka Aragorn). Sam glared at him but remained silent. Ella turned to look at him. Then she smiled again and bowed "Lord Aragorn it's an honor to meet you."  
  
She got up again and laughed at the surprise on his face. "That is who you are, Aragorn. Just because I know your name means not that you know mine, so don't try to search though your memory for any memory of me. You will find nothing." Everything in the room was still and Ella smiled again. 'I'm good' she though to herself.  
  
Aragorn finally spoke "Lady hobbit, I am in the search of a Frodo Baggins. I wouldn't be surprised if you knew him." Pippin bite his lip and Merry said, "Mister, we know no-"  
  
Ella raised her hand to silence him "Merry, he is a friend of Gandalf. He has Isildur's Bane also in his possession." She smiles at Aragorn, a smile full of mocking swagger "Am I not correct?"  
  
"How do you know this, Halfling?" Aragorn spoke.  
  
Ella smiled mischievously "A halfling I am not. I am the child of a man and a woman, Donald Hardon and Lila Marken. I was turned into a hobbit when I found Sting."  
  
Frodo's eyes widen as she mentioned Sting "Sting? How did you find Sting?"  
  
She laughed at his facial expression. "Yes, Bilbo's Sting. The elven Sting." Then she turned back to Aragorn "We have to get out of here. The Black Riders are coming and we won't be too happy when they get here. Now, Aragorn I forget if you know a place or if the owner of this place knows a place. Don't forget to take Bill. But right now, I must leave you. I will be back when the Black Riders leave. Don't worry; I can take care of myself." With that she ran off.  
  
She knew where the people of the inn were and where she could get some proper food. She went up to the counter "Do you have bread or anything normal?" She asked quickly and firmly. The counter guys spoke with slurry word but she could understand, barely.  
  
"Depends what you mean by normal." He said slowly. She sighs "Bread? Do you have bread?"  
  
He shook his head "No…we're getting deliveries tomorrow."  
  
She sighed "Oh great, now I'm going to fuckin' starve because I have no freakin' food that any normal person eats!!" The entire inn stares at her. She stares back "What you all looking at?!" With that they turned back to what they were doing. She walked out of the inn into the night, fuming.  
  
In that way the Black Rider sneaked up behind her and hit her with its sword. She fell to the ground in a heap. The blade hadn't cut deep but that didn't stop the flow of blood to slow down. The Black Rider suddenly heard a noise and ran off. From the inn ran out Pippin and Merry. Pippin had seen Ella walk out of the inn and they decided to see where she was heading. But they were too late. They attempted at carrying her inside but failed. At last they decided Merry should stay with her while Pippin got Frodo, Sam and Aragorn. When they all were out, Aragorn kneeled down next to her.  
  
Ella felt cold and numb. She felt everyone's presence but she feels as if no matter what she could never move. After a moment though she could catch different phrases.  
  
"She…survive…Rivendell…Elrond could…go quickly…Black Riders here…not safe…" Then she fell into a deep sleep that she would not awaken from for many hours.  
  
~~A few minutes away from Bree~~  
  
Aragorn was worried. This young girl, which Sam, Merry, Pippin and Frodo had told him name's was Ella, would not survive if not taken to Elrond as soon as possible. She was shivering crazily and she felt cold at the touch. Aragorn thought it was a waste because she seemed to know all about the ring and everything. She might have helped in some way.  
  
Frodo looked at Ella. She was quite strange, for a hobbit. If she even was a hobbit. Hobbits are usually open and merry. Her was sly and secretive, like fox. She said when they reached Rivendell she would tell them about herself. She was a proud person and had great confidence in herself. But now she was cold and her heart was growing dark. He felt saddened that such a happy and clever spirit would be darkened by such evil. Aragorn had explained that the wound was made from a Black Rider's sword so if it reached her heart she would turn like them. He hoped she would survive.  
  
Sam was busy thinking about all about what might be happening in the Shire. He stopped for a little while to think about Ella but he thought 'She is a sranger and I have more important things to think about. Besides she was very strange and we might do better without her.' Then after he thought that he felt bad because she was the worst off of their company. He went over to her and saw she was much paler than most of them were, even after being tired out from traveling and since the four hobbits weren't very used to traveling so far without much rest. It was very tiring, indeed. Strangely she wore shoes, even though she had said she indeed did have hairy feet like all hobbits. Also strangely her hair was golden red, like the leaves in the fall yet brighter. Her usually bright and lively gray eyes were now close and even if they were open, Sam betted that that they would be dead and cold.  
  
Merry looked through his pack and feels a cold go up his spine. He feels the silence start to get to him and shivers. Everyone in the company was quiet and he felt the need to say something. Yet for once in his life he could not think of anything to say. He sighed and leaned against a large tree, thinking.  
  
Pippin watched Ella closely and with much curiosity. He wondered who she really was and how she got to them. How she knew about the Ring and everything would also be a question worth asking her. He sighed and saw her face was pained as if fighting a horrible battle inside herself. Aragorn tried to explain to the hobbits what had happened. Frodo seemed to have understood it mostly and Merry looked as if with a little more explaining he could get some of it. Sam and Pippin got the main point at least, that a blade of a black rider had struck her and if left without healing for much longer and she would die. Pippin shook his head in despair at the thought of losing her but there was nothing he could do to help her. He soon nodded off to sleep.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry that it took so long to post this chapter but I didn't have much time with all my schoolwork *glares at teachers for piling on work* Well, we ARE nearing this major test so I guess I can't blame them. Well, anyway I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP! 


	4. Weathertop and Glorfindel

*~*Weathertop and Glorfindel*~*  
  
Disclaimers: Either in this chapter or in later one's I'll be taking some quotes from the books. I'll put what page and book to find it on. Don't sue and for more of this look at Chapter 1.  
  
They finally reached Weathertop and they stopped to rest. Ella was especially tired because she had pushed herself to walk and would not get back on the horse. All since they left Bree, she had tried to let them let her walk and to persuade them to ride Bill instead of her. If the four hobbits and Aragorn had not seen that she was getting tired and weak by her stumbles and her slow pace, she would have walked the furthest she could before she fainted. When they reached the Weathertop she laid down on the ground and as soon as her eyes closed, she fell asleep curled up in a little ball.  
  
Aragorn looked at her pityingly and put a cloak around her. Ella slept soundly and sighed in her sleep. She snuggled up against the cloak and fell silent again. For a while they all remained silent. Aragorn made a small fire and Frodo sighed. Merry and Sam walked off from the fire. If Ella had been awake she would have remembered that Frodo got stabbed in Weathertop. Suddenly the two hobbits came back (Quote pg 207 book I)  
  
"I don't know what it is" Sam said " But I suddenly felt afraid. I durstn't go outside this dell for any money; I felt that something was creeping up the slope."  
  
"Did you see anything?" Frodo asked, springing to his feet.  
  
"No, sir. I saw nothing, but I didn't stop to look."  
  
"I saw something," Merry said "or I thought I did-away westwards where the moonlight was falling on the flats beyond the shadow of the hilltops, I thought there were two or three black shapes. They seemed to be moving this way." (Quote over)  
  
With Ella still sleeping close to the fire, Aragorn and the four hobbits grabbed some sticks and stayed close to the fire. But yet the Black riders still came and they were all terrified. As they began to see the Black Riders in the shadow, Frodo felt the desire to put on the Ring.  
  
Ella, by chance or by fate, woke at that moment. She sat up and looked around at the group surrounding the fire. Her heart stopped as her eyes fell onto Frodo. "No…Frodo…don't do it!" Her voice was scratchy and weak. It was always like that when she just woke. But Frodo was too busy with his own fight to listen to her.  
  
"Frodo, you will get away safely if you put on the Ring." said the voice in Frodo's head.  
  
"I can't leave Sam, Pippin, Merry or even Strider! They would be killed!" Frodo answered to the little voice in his head.  
  
"Do you think they would save you with them if there was a choice between no one or them? Of coarse not! It would be better not to let them get the Ring. It would be better to have one of this group live than none."  
  
"Who said we can not live without using the Ring?" Frodo's voice was getting weaker and the voice in his head was getting stronger.  
  
After a little while Frodo gave in. He slipped the Ring onto his finger and saw the five dark shapes much clearly than he had before. He gasped and stood petrified.  
  
The leader of the group, invisible to even Frodo, smiled. He felt the power of the Ring flow from the hobbit next to the Man and the chubby hobbit*1. He laughed, a laugh high and evil. It made Merry, Sam and Pippin shiver silently. Frodo was too terrified to have noticed and Aragorn had heard worse, though not much worse.  
  
Suddenly the Black Rider jumped and slashed Frodo with its sword. None but the Black Riders could see Frodo but they all knew that the Black Rider had slashed Frodo. Frodo fell to the ground. He only had enough strength to take off the Ring before darkness enclosed over him.  
  
Aragorn jumped in front of the Black Rider suddenly and threw a stick with fire at then to shooed them all away. The three hobbits, meanwhile, crowded around Frodo. They did not see the Black Rider smiled and duck the stick of fire. It walked up to Aragorn and pushed Aragorn to the ground. The Black Rider raised his knife but suddenly jumped back. He turned his head, hissed and ran off with the other four Black Rider that had run off before.  
  
Aragorn sat up and looked to see what had scared The Black Rider off. At first he saw nothing. Then he spotted Ella, breathing hard and leaning against the wall. Then he remembered seeing something fly past right before the Black Rider jumped back. He looked on the floor and saw a small knife on the floor. He picked up the knife and walked over to Ella.  
  
"Ella?" He said as he kneeled down next to her. But she shook her head.  
  
"Frodo...go to him…we need to get to Rivendell as soon as possible…" With that she fell silent and at first he thought she had died. But she had merely faintly. He picked her up and carried at to a place nearby to where Frodo lay.  
  
Pippin, Merry and Sam looked terrified.  
  
"What happened to him, Strider?" asked Pippin.  
  
"Is he dead?" Merry inquired.  
  
"Why did this happen?" Sam questioned.  
  
Aragorn raised his hand for silence. "The answer to these question I do not know. But I do know that if we do not get these to Rivendell very quickly something terrible will happen. So we must leave tonight. Gather what you can and let us leave this accursed place."  
  
In a little while they were walking away from Weathertop were moving at an extremely slow pace, because of Ella. She was getting weaker and they had tried to take the pack she always carried away from her but she did not let them. Strider then decided to let Ell ride on his back till he got tired. The only reason Ella was not riding Bill as well was for her own reasons. She knew that he was far more important than she and thought that if anyone of them was going to suffer it was to be her. He would need his strength for later. He was the Ring-bearer or would be named it later. She sighed and a mean part of her head said "But he hasn't had his wound as long as you and should let you ride Bill. Why don't you?"  
  
But Ella merely closed her eyes and shook her head. She knew better than to listen to the little voice in her head.  
  
Soon they heard the sound of approaching hooves. The three hobbits turned in fear and surprise.  
  
Ella shook her head "No…not a Black Rider…G-Glorfindel. An elf. Rivendell." I smile spread onto her face as she thought of Rivendell. She wondered if it would be better than she imaged.  
  
Aragorn also smiled "Glorfindel?" When the rider came closer they saw that Ella was indeed correct and it was an elf. But only Aragorn knew who this elf was. They met like old friends and Glorfindel began to tell Aragorn all that had happened to make Elrond send elves out.  
  
Then Aragorn showed put Ella down and told him what had happened on their journey. When Aragorn finished Glorfindel nodded "Frodo and Ellia shall-"  
  
"Ella. And if that is too hard try El." Ella said quietly. Her real name was Elanor but no one paid that any mind. She had always wondered why her birth name was pronounced like Eleanor but spelled Elanor.  
  
Glorfindel nodded in agreement. "Frodo and Ella shall ride on my horse. It- "  
  
"If danger comes it will bear us far and fast. So fast that not even a Black Rider's horse can equal it, am I not correct?"  
  
Frodo shook his head "And leave my friends alone to fight the danger? No, I'll never do that."  
  
Ella shook her head "No" she said, her voice barely more than a whisper "The danger will chase you, Frodo. And what you bear." Then she closed her eyes and seemed to be asleep. But then she opened her eyes and said one last thing "One more thing, I'm not riding that horse. If you try and make me, I'll make you wish you hadn't."  
  
That of coarse was an empty threat. She could do no such thing. She was too weak to bite anyone very hard if that person even let her bite him or her. This had been happening since she first got wounded. The wound now was closed up and just a thin white line now but she still felt cold to her bones.  
  
Aragorn shook his head sadly as Ella closed her eyes again and said no more. "She refuses to ride on the pony." He nods pointedly at Bill "Even though she was wounded in Bree whereas he wounded at Weathertop."  
  
"You said she knows more than most hobbits you have met. Could it be that she knows of something that she is not telling you?"  
  
Aragorn nods "Yes, she knew me as Aragorn before I ever told her. And Yes, I think she does know something more but she will not say anything. I'm guessing she holds many secrets in her small head."  
  
~~About a half a day later~~  
  
They had only a few rests and Ella had allowed herself to be carried by Bill while Glorfindel's horse had Frodo.  
  
Suddenly they heard a voice. Glorfindel looked back and his eyes widened. "Run, fast! Black Riders coming, run!" Sam led Bill down a slope and the other to hobbits ran down far from Sam.  
  
With this change of speed Ella awoke and wondered what she was doing on a pony. Then she remembered suddenly and looked back over her shoulder. There she saw the Black Riders and shivered. Of coarse she shouldn't have been surprised by them. She had read about them and seen them more than once. Then why were they still causing her such fear? Ella turned again and faced Sam. "Sam, run! Bill and I will be safe. Nothing will happen to Bill. Run, it will not help Bill much if you are by his side, you'll just both him and yourself down. Run!" Sam at first did no such thing but then she called out "SAM! You'll get us killed! MOVE YOUR FUCKIN' LEGS DOWN THIS SLOPE WITHOUT MOVING AT BILL'S SIDE!" With that Sam let go of Bill's reins and ran down to follow Pippin and Merry.  
  
Frodo, meanwhile, was on the white horse of Glorfindel was riding in the water. When he reached the shore on other side he said (Quote pp. 226-227 book I) "Go back! Go back to the Land of Mordor, and follow me no more!"  
  
The Black Riders just laughed at him with a harsh and chilling laughter "Come back! Come back! To Mordor we will take you!"  
  
"Go back!" he whispered.  
  
"The Ring! The Ring!" they cried with deadly voices; and immediately their leader urged his horse into the water, followed closely by two others.  
  
"By Elbereth and Lúthien the Fair" with a last effort, lifting up his sword, "you shall have neither the Ring nor me!" (Quote over)  
  
By now the leader was halfway through the river and was smiling evily. But then a sound came from his left and he saw the river rise up and come down over them. They screeched and tried to get out of the way but they were too late. The river swallowed them up. But they were not gone, not yet.  
  
Frodo saw this barely a minute or so after he had said those last words he fell to the ground, and fell into a deep sleep  
  
A/N: So what do you think about this chapter? Tell me!  
  
(*1) I don't know if Sam is actually chubby, but that is how I imagine him. No offense to all those people out there that like Sam and think of him as not chubby. 


	5. Waking and Laughter

Disclaimers: Look at my other chapters.  
  
Ella opened her eyes and yawned. "Oh god. Where am I?"  
  
Suddenly someone screamed "Ella?! You're awake!" Ella felt someone hugging her. Ella felt very uncomfortable. The scream had hurt her ears and her arms were getting pushed against her stomach. So her stomach hurt and so did her ears. But she had recognized the voice.  
  
"Lysa? Oh my god! You're an elf! How? No, not yet. What happened?" Ella hugged Lysa back.  
  
But Lysa has no time to answer. Her scream had brought other, fearing trouble. Seeing Ella awake they all smiled and their dark faces brightened ever so slightly. With them came Sean and Mickey. They ran over and each hugged Ella in turn.  
  
"I-I can't believe it, El (*1). Two days ago you were-" Mickey stopped as if afraid to say it.  
  
"What, Mick?" Ella asked, not sure she wanted to hear the answer.  
  
Sean sighed, "You died, Ella."  
  
Those three simple words sent a chill through all their spines. Everyone had seen they wanted time alone and left them alone. But wizards go where they want to and Gandalf wanted to see Ella. As soon as he heard the news her headed towards Ella's room.  
  
"Ella. What a pleasure!" He walked over to the bed as if he expected them all, except Ella, to back away and let him through. Most would have in their situations but none of them would. Lysa was too loyal to Ella to leave her now. Sean was too trustless to let him through. "If he wants to get to Ella" Sean thought to himself "He'll have to do it with us here." Mickey was too stubborn that she refused to move. She never liked to be pushed around until absolutely necessary.  
  
Gandalf sighed when he saw that they would not move from Ella's bed. Ella smiled, as if daring him to say something. Gandalf shook his head in response to the Ella's smile. Ella continued to smile mockingly. Gandalf decided to ignore Ella's grins and her friends' stubbornness. "Ella. You said you would explain how you got here. You're friends have explained this so you need not worry about saying anything. But in an hour's time you are wanted for a Council. You're friends will show you the way."  
  
"We get to go to the Council, too, right Gandalf?" Lysa said, more as if she were telling him than asking.  
  
"No. Not all of you. Either Sean or Lysa shall go with Ella since you too seem to have the most knowledge. The other two will stay out of the way. I suggest you start telling Ella as much as you can. The remainder of the time Ella should rest." Then he turned and left the room.  
  
Ella smiled mischievously. "I'm so restless. How about I stretch a bit before we start talking." She laughed. The other three laughed with her, expecting something totally downright crazy.  
  
And that's what they got. Ella stood on the bed as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Then she stretched her back a bit and stood up straight singing:  
  
"Take your hand  
  
And place it in my pocket  
  
Flick your eyes back in their sockets  
  
Put those thoughts away  
  
Sometimes they're much too loud  
  
I'll take a breath  
  
And cradle your sweet head  
  
Should've stayed at home in bed  
  
Put that face away  
  
I'm melting for you  
  
I know, I get cold  
  
'Cos I can't leave things well alone  
  
Understand I'm accident-prone  
  
Me, I get free"  
  
Then Lysa and Mickey caught on and laughed. Then they joined in, Mickey in her low voice and Lysa in her high one:  
  
"Every night the moon is mine!  
  
But when the morning comes  
  
Don't say you love me!  
  
Don't say you need me!  
  
I really don't that's fair  
  
Boy I'm not so dumb  
  
But when you leave me  
  
I'll be wishing, wishing I, wishing I was there!"  
  
The whole time Ella was doing a crazy jig on the bed. Sean by this time was on the floor laughing his head off. Ella suddenly did a flip off the bed and on her feet. Barely. "That was the only I learned in gymnastics camp" she thought as she looked at Lysa and Mickey, who were now laughing along with Sean.  
  
Then came the clap from the door. Ella turned and saw Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry. Ella noticed Frodo was quite pale and thought that maybe she looked that way herself. She shrugged the thought away quickly and grinned at the hobbits "What? Never seen a hobbit doing gymnastics before?"  
  
Pippin shook his head "Yes, I just saw one right before my eyes." Then he laughed and everyone present joined in. Sean got up and Ella saw his admiration to the four hobbits. Lysa looked at the hobbits with pride also. Mickey showed nothing but she had only gotten to the part where the Fellowship were at the woods of Lothlorien so she didn't know the full account of deeds that the hobbits had done. Or would do, whatever.  
  
Ella didn't know how she looked the hobbits and didn't care much. Suddenly she had a strange idea in her head. "Pippin, want to arm wrestle?"  
  
Pippin looked confused "Arm wrestle? What's that?"  
  
Sean smiled "We'll show you." He put his elbow on a table and put his arm in an arm wrestling position. Ella followed suit and took his hand. "1…2…3…Go!" Sean said and the struggle began. At first Sean tried to explain to the hobbits how the game worked whhile pushing with his lower arm but soon found it took difficult. Ella didn't even try. So Mickey decided to explain for them.  
  
"Sean is pushing Ella's hand right here." She pointed to where Sean was trying to get Ella's hand. "And Ella is trying to push Sean's hand over here." She pointed to another place on the table. "Whoever gets the other person's hand to the designated place wins. At that moment Sean gave a big push with his arm and Ella hand reached where it was supposed to reach.  
  
"Yes!" Sean jumped up happily "I beat you again El!"  
  
"C'mon! I'm 4 feet tall! What did you expect?"  
  
"Still, I always beat you when you're five foot three!"  
  
"No, not always!"  
  
"Mostly, then."  
  
"Mostly lose, you mean."  
  
"Face it, El. I won and I am better at arm wrestling than you!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Am too!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yes way!"  
  
With that Ella ran up, pulled up Sean's leg and made him fall onto his back. Then she ran to hide under the bed before Sean got her.  
  
Mickey rolled her eyes "How mature."  
  
Sean laughed "Show us how mature you can be, O Mature One!"  
  
Lysa laughed "Yeah, Mick!"  
  
Mickey bowed and said "Yes, I shall show how totally mature I am." She ran up and crawled under the bed as if to get Ella and pull her out. But instead she said, "Come and get us, CC!"  
  
Lysa laughed "I dare you, See! You can't fit under there for your life!"  
  
Sean nodded "For once, Lys, you're right. I'm not crawling under there. As soon as I get stuck they'll crawl out and laugh at me." Then he stops for a moment as if to think "Maybe that's not such a bad idea after all."  
  
But Sean never got the chance. Suddenly Gandalf walked in and said, "Where is Ella and that fool of a dwarf-girl, Mickey?"  
  
"Hey! You may be able to call Pippin a fool of a Took without getting anything but you can't do that to me!" Said Mickey from under the bed.  
  
"Mickey! You weren't supposed to say anything. He knows you better than you do yourself, Mick. He tricked you!"  
  
"Seems he tricked you too! I see you're talking."  
  
"That's because he knows I'm here now that you said something."  
  
"Oh, shut your trap, El."  
  
"You should have shut yours, Mick. But now it's too late."  
  
There was a sound of struggle under the bed and Gandalf looked under the bed to see what was happening. What he found was Mickey gripping Ella's hair and pulling it. Ella had she nail dug deep into Mickey's arm. Ella suddenly punched Mickey in the jaw and Mickey twisted back Ella's arm as well as she could with the limited space. Neither of them had seen Gandalf.  
  
He cleared his throat and the four hobbits, Lysa and Sean kneeled down by the bed to see what was happening. Mickey and Ella looked and saw everyone present staring at them, Lysa and Sean looking as if they were trying not to laugh and the hobbits looking confused.  
  
Mickey and Ella crawled out from under the bed calmly. They brushed themselves off, and shook hands. Then she broke out into giggles. Soon Lysa caught them and Sean followed suit. Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin and Gandalf seemed to be immune to the giggles but Sean, Lysa, Mickey and Ella paid them no mind. When they were all out of breath Gandalf spoke. "I don't think you four have talked much at all of the subject at hand. I suggest you get to it. And if I hear more laughter from this room I shall take away your laughter. I will see two of you later." With that he turned and left.  
  
Ella frowned and sat on the bed "Spoiler."  
  
Mickey nodded in agreement "How true. He spoiled all our fun."  
  
"So that how you arm wrestle? It takes quite a long time." Pippin said, think out loud.  
  
Lysa almost laughed but Sean covered her mouth before any sound came out. Sean shook his head "I'd like to keep my laugh, that you very much."  
  
Mickey shook her head also but was talking to Pippin "No. Only the elbow on the table part was arm wrestling."  
  
Then the fours not-so-humans looked at each other and smiled.  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know this chapter was really strange and strayed from the story but I was bored. Anyway it has suspense. Will the four friends lose their laughter? Find out in the next chapter of Ella and the Ring! ( Just Kidding.  
  
(*1) Some Nicknames mentioned (The name used most regularly are in CAPS):  
  
El, Els, Als = ELLA  
  
Mick, Mi = MICKEY = Michella  
  
Ly, Lys = LYSA  
  
See, CC =SEAN  
  
Lu, Cinda = LUCI = Lucinda 


	6. The Meeting in Rivendell and a Changed S...

Disclaimers: Look at the other chapters; I'm not going to type it up.  
  
Ella sighed, knowing that the Council meeting would be the doom of many. Ella looked over to Lysa, who was sitting next to her. They had decided to pick Lysa over Sean, because of her ability to make people want to do as she says. After that carefree moment that seemed about days ago now they had made up their minds. Ella closed her eyes remembering:  
  
~~About a half an hour before~~  
  
Sean had begun to pace while the others remained in silence on Ella's bed. The four hobbits had long left and now they were alone. Finally Sean turned to them all.  
  
"Why don't we just say it. We're all trying to figure out how to follow that Fellowship. How about we talk about it instead of pretending that that's not what we're thinking."  
  
Ella sighed "Sean, why should I be going? Gandalf said it as if I HAVE to go."  
  
Lysa shrugged "Who knows what goes on in his head. But I think your should go."  
  
Ella frowned "Why?"  
  
"Because, you're the one who always make the decisions in our little group. You're the leader."  
  
Mickey laughed, "I always thought it was so obvious."  
  
Ella rolled her eyes. Leave it Mickey to have you feel like the only one who doesn't know. "So everyone thinks I'm the leader person?"  
  
They all nodded, one after another. Ella sighed and said, "Ok, so who's going besides me?"  
  
Mickey and Sean both looked at Lysa, and that gave Ella her answer. "Lysa, we better get ready. I don't really want to be wearing this to the Council…" She looks down at the wrinkly cloak, T-shirt and jeans.  
  
Lysa smiled and said casually "Uh…mostly, it's you who needs to change. But beware! You will have to wear a…dress!"  
  
Mickey sighed in relief "Thankfully, I don't. I get to borrow some dwarf clothes Gimli brought along. And even if it is guys clothes, I'm be more comfortable then in a dress."  
  
Ella sticks out her tongue at Mickey before turning to Lysa "What do I have to chose from, Lys?"  
  
Lysa walks to a large wardrobe by Ella's bed. She opens it and searched for a moment. Then she backs away from it with a dress in her hand. It was a beautiful ocean blue dress with many colored beads at the waist. It had no sleeves, so it worked because that day was pretty hot. Lysa smiled "What do you think?"  
  
Mickey nods a bit "It ok…I guess."  
  
Sean grins, "That's a big compliment from Mickey, Lys. Don't expect more."  
  
Ella takes the dress and felt it silk texture. She shrugged "I'd rather wear this than the dress that they have in the mall." She took the dress and walked to the bathroom. When she came back she looked at herself in the mirror, spinning slightly. Then she hears a voice by the door.  
  
"After you're done inspecting yourself, I suggest that you get to the council room." Ella turned around and saw Gandalf's outline in the doorway.  
  
She smiled "If I don't fall down a flight of stairs and break my neck."  
  
Gandalf frowns "Are you clumsy?"  
  
She shook her head "No, it's just this stupid dress. I don't wear dresses back home." At the mention of home, her stomach plummets. She hadn't thought of it before, but how were they to get back home? Sure, there were bad points in her life, but pretty much she lived a good life. She had friends, a home, a good education (even if she didn't like to think of it that way) and money.  
  
Lysa must have seen the look on her face and read her emotions. "Gandalf, do you have any idea how we are going to get home after this? We're hardly sure how we got here so we've got fewer ideas on how to get back. "  
  
"If you have no ideas, Lysa, what makes you think we will?" Gandalf answered.  
  
Mickey rolled her eyes "First of all because you're a wizard. Next, because you're powerful. Oh yeah, and because you're GANDALF!"  
  
"But whoever brought you here, must have powers beyond me. For if I could transport things in an instant, I would transport the One Ring into the Cracks of Doom. But that is not to be." Then he turned to Ella and Lysa "Come. It is time for the Council."  
  
~~Back to the Present~~  
  
After a while everyone was settled and the Council was to begin. Elrond began: "Here we are going to decide what is to be done. Black Riders are abroad and the Dark Lord's power is growing. But it is apparent that he does not have to One Ring…yet. But where is the Ring? And what will we do with it when we find it?"  
  
Boromir spoke up "Use it! We could rid ourselves of the Dark Lord and all his minions. There would be no need for wars and Middle-Earth would become great."  
  
Lysa smiled grimly. "That's what you want to believe, Boromir. But that is not so. You and everyone else who tried on the Ring would be over powered and the greater their want for peace and goodness, the more evil they would become. It would not make Middle-Earth great! It would make it into a land of darkness and death."  
  
"Than let's hide it. Put it deep into the Earth where no one will dig it out again." Gimli said, thinking it a good idea.  
  
Ella shook her head "No. If someone could dig a hole that deep to put it in, another can dig a hole to dig it out. It cannot be hidden. It cannot be used. It must be destroyed."  
  
"But no fire can burn it. No hammer will dent it. How else can it be destroyed?" Frodo said.  
  
"But one fire CAN destroy it. The fire in where it was made. Into the Cracks of Doom you must throw it and then, only then, may the Dark Lord be destroyed." Ella answered. "But who will go on this journey? Lysa and I know who is to be going and there will be a fight right here to see who will go. Me, I would rather fight about NOT going. But the reason of the fight will be because of mistrust. The elves don't trust the dwarfs and the Men don't trust the elves and so on. That is a sign that the power of the Ring has already taken over."  
  
Boromir looked confused "But we do not have the Ring yet. How can we decided who will go?"  
  
Gandalf smiled "Frodo, bring it out." Everyone but Aragorn, Gandalf, Elrond, Ella and Lysa, looked at Frodo and the small golden ring in his hand in amazement. Ella smiled as she saw a hint of greed in the eyes of some. That was to be expected and it was. Frodo himself looked as if he wanted to yell, "It's mine! Hands off!" Which he probably did, no doubt about it. But instead he tucked the Ring back under his shirt.  
  
Ella exchanged a glance with Lysa and nodded. They had planned this before in hopes that it would work. Lysa stood up suddenly and the room got quiet. Ella saw that Lysa was nervous, and was surprised. Lysa, the cool girl that was never ever afraid to speak her thoughts in front of millions of people, was nervous about speaking to only about two dozen people. But, of coarse, this was much different than anything Lysa had ever done so it was normal that she was nervous.  
  
Lysa took a deep breath and said calmly "As Ella said before, we know who are going to be picked for the Fellowship."  
  
"What Fellowship?" Legolas asked.  
  
"The Fellowship of the Ring. The nine that are to accompany the Ring- bearer. But we are not included in that Company. And we wish to be accompanying the Fellowship. So I ask, if me and my friends, may be the Company of the Fellowship."  
  
Ella smiled "And also four plus nine equal 13. And 13 is the number of dwarves that went with our Bilbo to snag the gold Smaug stole." She swore she saw Bilbo wink at her but it may have been her imagination.  
  
Elrond stood "But who is to be the Ring –bearer, Lysa and Ella?"  
  
Lysa shook her head "He will say it himself, I need not say it for him."  
  
With that Bilbo stood up on his chair "I know what you're all thinking. Crazy old Bilbo started this business and he might as well finish it."  
  
Lysa laughed, "Sit down, Bilbo. You got one out of two correct. You are not crazy, but you are old. The Ring is another's burden now. You will trouble with it no more."  
  
Gandalf pulled Bilbo back into his seat. Then Frodo stood up and said quietly "I shall be Ring-bearer. I have had for a few years now so I am used to it, mostly. And plus I probably wouldn't be able to give it to another."  
  
Ella whispered to Lysa "Remember Gandalf saying that if anyone took the Ring by force it would break Frodo's mind?"  
  
Lysa nodded "I remember, but don't worry about it. His IS going to be ring- bearer."  
  
Ella opened her mouth to answer Lysa when Sam came out a corner. "Wait Mr. Frodo! I'm coming too. It's dreadful business, this is, but as my old Gaffer would say, 'Do to your friends what you would want done to yourself, Sam.'"  
  
Ella laughed "Go with him you will Sam. And more Elves you will see!"  
  
Legolas stood "I will go too."  
  
Boromir stood also "As will I."  
  
Gimli got up "Make that three."  
  
Aragorn nodded and stood "I will join the Fellowship too."  
  
Gandalf said, "I will go and help this Fellowship destroy the Ring."  
  
Elrond looked over everyone and said after a moment "There are two spaces left to complete the Nine."  
  
With that Pippin and Merry come out of their hiding place. "We're going too!" Pippin shouted.  
  
"You'll have to tie us up and send us to Mirkwood in bags to stop us!" Merry said.  
  
Elrond shook his head "No. You do not understand what it is you are going."  
  
"But neither does Frodo, nor pretty much everyone else in this Fellowship. No one can tell the future for certain." Gandalf began.  
  
Ella smiles and whispers to Lysa "Except maybe us…"  
  
Lysa laughs and everyone stares at her. She grins and says, "Elrond, even if you send two powerful elves with the Fellowship, sometimes it is friendship that is needed, not strength or height. Look at Bilbo for example. Would the 13 dwarves have been better off with another dwarf instead of Bilbo? No they would not. Who would have found the Ring? Dori would not have been carrying Bilbo if he was a dwarf and then Bilbo wouldn't have fallen and found the Ring. And in what hands would it be in now? Who knows? But most likely the hands of Sauron."  
  
Ella nodded "So, who do you think will be a better companion? Or companions I should say."  
  
Elrond sighed, "You two have knowledge that none in this room have-"  
  
"Or in this world" Lysa corrected.  
  
Elrond nodded in agreement "Or in this world. In that way a proclaim that Peregin Took and Meradoc Brandybuck shall go with Frodo, Samwise, Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli and Gandalf."  
  
"And with the Company of The Fellowship. With Ella, Mickey, Sean and me." Lysa said and got up. "We must leave as soon as possible…which most likely will be in a week or two…"  
  
Ella frowns "Why?"  
  
"Because you need to build your strength up, that's why."  
  
"I do not!" With that Lysa steered Ella away while the others continued their meeting.  
  
~~In Mordor~~  
  
Luci smiles as Sauron hands her a small ring. "What is this for?"  
  
"This is a ring I took from one of my lieutenants…now it is yours. It will bring changes but only for the best. " His eye glistened mysteriously.  
  
Luci felt no fear and no suspicion. What she only felt was the urge to put on the ring and take it as her own. And when he said it was for her she smiled evilly. "Lord, Can-can I have it now?" Suddenly in her hand appeared a small ring. Very simple yet incredibly beautiful. Luci looked closer at the ring and saw that it had weird writings faintly in light red. She held it in her hand for a moment without putting it on. Then when she could resist it no longer she slipped onto her finger.  
  
For about a second she felt no change. Then her face twisted. The pain was unbearable! She fell down onto her knees and screamed. The scream echoed around the plain before disappearing into nothing. Her face was not the only thing getting changed. She got taller and her fingers got long and bony. But no one would have seen these changes. She had disappeared from the sight of anyone but Sauron could hear her screams and sense a darkness floating into someone's heart.  
  
Before long the battle in Luci began. Luci didn't struggle much. She was quite mean from the beginning so that part of her fought with the evil that came from the ring. Soon the ring won her over and she stood. If anyone had seen her, they would have seen a strangely bony and evil looking woman. Her eyes had shrunk to slits and long blonde hair was floating slightly away from her body.  
  
In front of her appeared a cloak and a small crown of black metal. It was taking from deep in the earth of Mordor. It was evil metal and the metal had a look of darkness. She picked out both of the items and slipped on the cloak. Then she lightly laid the crown on her head. She bowed down low and said in weird deep voice "Lord, what can I do for you?"  
  
He laughed, "You shall search for your sister. She happens to be with the Ring-bearer and I need her. Get her. Now go. Take this." He shows her a large animal. "Use it to follow the Ring from the air. Go and serve me!"  
  
With that she jumped onto the animal's back and flew off.  
  
A/N: That's my longest chapter so far isn't it? Whoa. 


	7. Family and Friends Revealed

*~*"I'm sorry…your parents are dead"*~*  
  
Disclaimers: Look at my other chapters  
  
A/N: This is a flashback to tell some things that will affect the story later on. Like the truth about where Mickey, Ella and Luci are from. How the four friends met. And why Luci is so god damn mean.  
  
~~1976~~  
  
Lila daughter of Camero was walking with Blayne son of Bryn, nearby to where Bilbo was living. They had no idea to what would happen to them pretty soon.  
  
Lila's great grandmother had been an elf who had married a Man. But she was the only elf in a family of Men (and daughters of Men). They lived quite well and all their children were elf-like, and their grandchildren were less so but elf-like all the same. Now her grandchildren (Lila was one) were not very elf-like but their were beautiful all the same (by Men standards anyway), were graceful and lived long lives.  
  
Now, it so happens that this was the time when Bilbo disappeared from the Sackenville-Baggines and Merry saw him. Lila had always wanted to see hobbits. She thought they were slightly dumb, but cute. When she saw Bilbo disappear into thin air, though, she suddenly got a new idea about hobbits. How could they just disappear?  
  
Blayne had always respected hobbits. He had heard of Bilbo (Lila hadn't having lived too far away to hear of it) and his adventures. His father, Bryn son on Adrian, sometimes went up to the Lonely Mountain in work for Dale and talked to dwarfs. Bilbo's story was a popular one in that area and a fun one to tell. But most people didn't know the story in full, and Bryn was one of them. So Bryn had told the story to his sons and daughters. But Blayne was still surprised when he saw Bilbo disappear, but not as much as Lila. As I said before, Bryn didn't know the entire story, and one of the parts he didn't know about was the Ring and Gollum.  
  
But as Merry sneaked away, Lila and Blayn followed. Bilbo put the Ring on once again, to stop from being trampled by those little nieces and nephews. They were cute but a handful…and heavy if they jumped on you.  
  
That was what sealed their fate, that unspoken decision to follow Bilbo. For as they were walking, Saruman was stirring up a plan to get the Ring for himself. So he made a spell and a potion to bring the Ring to him and to get rid of any guardians. At that time, Saruman had thought that the Ring had guardians that stopped it from falling into the hands of the Enemy but not letting themselves get lured into wearing the Ring. So he made this spell, using parts of the rhythm about the Ring:  
  
One Rig to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
  
One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them,  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring of Power,  
  
Come and send your guardians to the Tower.  
  
What he meant by the Tower was of coarse the tower of Cirith Ungol. So the spell misplaced them as the 'guardians' and they were indeed sent to the Tower. But the Ring was not sent to Saruman. The Ring itself stopped itself from going to him, for he did not want Saruman to use its powers.  
  
But by fate or by chance, there in Cirith Ungol there was a portal. A portal that could send you to our world and vice versa. But that portal deep in a wall and the only way to get there is by magic. No one knew it was there, and how it got there I do not know. All I know is that it was there and that Blayne and Lila were sent there. It was in a small place, a tiny room with the perimeter of eight feet. But they didn't have time so mind the limited space because the portal sucked you into it. So soon they were out in our world standing in the middle of an empty alley in New York City.  
  
There is little more to tell of them. Their case of not knowing anything was just dismissed amnesia, and they had enough sense to not tell anyone about Middle-Earth or Lila's elf-hood. Two year later they had a girl. Her name was Lucinda.  
  
Lucinda went to school in a perfectly horrid place. It was a place where you were teased forever about something you did years before. Lucinda had visions of wonderful places, mountaintops, dragons, little people with hairy feet smaller than even dwarf, dwarfs, wizards with pointy hats and what she thought most beautiful, elves. So she decided to write about it. But she lost the paper and another girl found it. The girl showed her friends and pretty soon the whole school knew about Lucinda's Weirdo land. From that time on Lucinda was pretty bitter with the world. Lucinda never escaped from the teasing until her little sister was born, ten years later.  
  
Then they moved to a bigger space for the baby. She was called Elanor. Lila and Blayne told her the stories of Middle-Earth as bedtime stories as they had to Lucinda. But they soon stopped, for they hear of the Lord of the Rings by JRR Tolkien. They forever wondered how he knew so much about Middle-Earth. But they always thought the story of Frodo was a fairy tale, for it had not happened in their time yet. But when they died when Elanor was 10 years old and Lucinda 20, their bodies disappeared from their graves and were sent to Middle-Earth and were found. They were buried by their family members who had long ago decided that they would never see the again. But in Lila's pocket they found a note that read:  
  
"Dear Elanor and Lucinda,  
  
We must tell you the truth now, my dear daughters. We are not from this place. When you were a child we told you stories about our world, Middle-Earth. Ask Lucinda; she will tell you about them. Also, read Lord of the Rings by JRR Tolkien and you will understand much more.  
  
From your parents,  
  
Lila and Blayne"  
  
From that letter they found out that Blayne and Lila were parents and that they had at least two daughters by the names of Lucinda and Elanor. Most of the surviving family (including Lila and Blayne's siblings, living parents and Lila's great grandmother) lived in Rivendell.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mina Took, daughter of Aren Took, was a hobbit. She loved nature and was usually livelier than most hobbits. She loved making trouble with a passion. What made her fall in love with such a man as Brendan no hobbit really understood, but nonetheless they loved each other very much. That's why when they married at when she was 44 and he was 34 no one was surprised.  
  
They had their first baby two year later. Her name was Lily. Three years after that they had another child by the name of Evan. Their third child was born two years after Evan. She was called Michella. Each child had something with its name on it (and at Mina's insistence) had SOMETHING to do with nature. Lily had a lily necklace made out (obviously) lilies. Evan had light chain that on the end of it had the feather of one of the great Eagles, given to them as a present for helping a baby Eagle find its way back to its mother. Michella had hair clip that whenever the sun shone on it, it said in blood red letters 'Michella'. But no one knew that for it was spelled in elfish language.  
  
But one day when Michella was 4, Evan was 6 and Lily was 9, Michella walked away from her mother and got lost. Mina, Lily, Evan and Brendan lost hope of ever finding her and they feared for her ever moment.  
  
But in some way she had found her way to our world. She put in an orphanage and later adopted by a nice family. She loved them and they loved her. But soon the memories of Middle-Earth and her real family faded and all she came to know were her new family. But time-to-time so got memories of great birds in the sky and the scent of a nothing found in our world.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
One day a ten-year-old girl with long blonde hair and bright green eyes looked around the classroom. She was new and so far was lonely. But then a tall, graceful girl walked over.  
  
"Hi! I'm Ella. My real name's Elanor but everyone calls me Ella." The ten year old girl smiled at Ella and answered "I'm Lysa. I like your name. It's pretty."  
  
Ella nodded "Hey, want to eat at my table today?"  
  
Lysa nodded "Yeah, sure."  
  
Suddenly a teacher walked over to them "Ella. Your parents are…I'm sorry…your parents are dead."  
  
~~At about the same time~~  
  
Sean hated moving. He had only moved two times but he had hated it. His parents had gotten divorced and his father had to buy a new house and move in with him. Sean was lonely and lean again the wall watching everyone. Suddenly a short but strong looking girl with bright hazel eyes tapped his shoulder. He jumped and turned around. She laughed and her eyes glimmered "Hey. You're new, right?"  
  
He nodded "Sure am."  
  
"Hey, there's room at our table. Wanna sit with us. It's better than sitting at the nerd table." She laughed again.  
  
Sean looked confused "The nerd what?"  
  
"The nerd table. All the kids sit there until they get asked somewhere else, or they have the nerve to sit somewhere else."  
  
Sean nodded "Yeah, sure"  
  
~~At Lunch~~  
  
Lysa, Sean and Mickey introduced each other and talked about some stuff. But none of them talked about what was really on their minds. Mickey had already gotten over the fact that Ella's parents were dead. Not that she didn't like them. As a matter a fact, Ella's parents had been like a second pair of parents to her (or third if you think about it that way). But her motto was to think about the important things before going into emotions, like anger and grief. So now she had to think "Where will Ella stay?"  
  
The answer to that question had only a few answers, Mickey knew. Ella would go to a foster home, live with her sister Luci or go to an orphanage. The most possible one would be the second one. Yet it might also be the worst.  
  
Lysa was thinking about Ella's parents. Who were they? How did they die? Where would Ella live now? Those were the type of questions running through her head at the moment.  
  
Sean thoughts were not even on Ella at all. He was wondering what mood his dad would be in. His dad had been getting drunk the last couple of weeks and sometimes he might be normal (or as normal as a drunk could be) or he might be in a bad mood and he could throw things.  
  
Unknown to them all, in Middle Earth, Mina Took had decided travel to Lothlorien and see what she could see. She was also hoping to find her daughter somewhere. She left with her two remaining children, Evan (at that moment 12) and Lily (19 years old). Brendan had died a few months before and she wanted to get away from Gondor. So she left for Lothlorien. There she stayed for all her life.  
  
A/N: So there's some Sean, Lysa, Ella, Lucinda and Mickey history for you. 


	8. A Little Talk with Bilbo

Disclaimers: In my other chapters...  
  
A/N: The first song that's sung in this chapter is 'I Wonder as I Wander'. I don't know who wrote it, but I did get it from a Jewel CD. The second one is part of Pink's 'Misery'.  
  
Ella sat on her bed looking at the others. "Guys…we're leaving tomorrow…what are we going to do? How are we going to get past Moria? How-"  
  
Lysa looked over at her "Ella, finish your reading…I'm trying to find something in this book that might help us!" Ella had been reading The Two Towers at the quickest speed she could so she would have as much knowledge she could get. Or was. Ella had started the Return of the King a little while before. Mickey had also just begun The Two Towers.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and a tall and beautiful woman walked into the room. Ella looked up and smiled "Hi. How can we help you?"  
  
The woman smiled "Yes, I am looking for an Ella. Gandalf said she was here." Ella nodded "That's me."  
  
The woman's eyes widened "E-Elanor? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, my name IS Elanor but mostly people call me Ella."  
  
"By the name of Galadriel (*1)…you ARE Lila's child, like Gandalf said. You have her face…her eyes."  
  
"How do you know who my mother is? It's not possible. You CAN NOT know her. She's from Earth, not Middle-Earth."  
  
The woman smiled "How can I not know her? She was my sister."  
  
There was a stunning silence in the room. Everyone stared at the woman and she stared back at him or her. Then Lysa said what was on all their minds "How can you be Ella's aunt?"  
  
The woman sighed, "Year ago, my dear sister disappeared. My only sister. She and another man (who, she confessed to me, she wanted to marry)" Then suddenly 4 year ago we came over her body and the body of her husband. We found a letter. She passed Ella the letter she had founded in Lila's letter she had found. Ella read the letter with great interest and sadness. She puts the letter down and sighed, "You're right. This- this is my mom's handwriting…I know it like I know my own…" She looked down so no one could see her face.  
  
She was split between happiness and her suspicion. How could this lady be her aunt? How did her parents get to Earth? 'Well', she thought to herself, 'maybe the same way we did…which for now to us is unknown'.  
  
"My name is Laura," the lady said as she lifted Ella's head upward.  
  
Lysa sighed "Impossible", she muttered under her breath.  
  
Laura smiled "Ella, there is a certain someone who would like to meet you" She turns to the others "And all of you also. He very interested in everything." She walked to the door "Will you please follow me?" They all stand slowly and exchange glances.  
  
As they follow Laura out Mickey mutters to Sean, "I think its Gandalf…we haven't met him yet…"  
  
As they enter a large room there is a suddenly silence of the music. Mickey covers her mouth with her hand "Oh my God! It's Bilbo!" And there he is…the old hobbit writing in an old looking book. Ella looked over and smiled. She had seen him at the Council and was simply amazed. She had stood there staring at him, hold up everybody behind her.  
  
And there was Blibo, just as described in the books. Laura, with a loud clear call yelled "Bilbo! Here are the guests!"  
  
He looked up, "What? Dear Laura, I have told you not to yell. You may have an elf's voice, as clear and sweet as anything. What is it you said anyway?"  
  
Laura smiled "Bilbo. It is Ella and her friends. Remember Ella? My niece?"  
  
Bilbo looked up and smiled also "Lila's daughter? Elanor? What about the other one? Lucinda, was her name? What a strange name, too." Mickey stood spell bound, watching Bilbo with the utmost curiosity. She had always liked The Hobbit best, even if she hadn't finished the Lord of the Rings yet. Sean was smiling slightly at the hobbit. If it had been anyone but Sean, it grin would have been seen as mocking. But that was his grin and his friends had gotten used to it. Lysa, of coarse, wasn't afraid to walk up to Bilbo and say just what she wanted to. She usually would have been kind of scared to do it. But she felt comfortable in Middle-Earth, such as she had never felt before. She felt she could do just about anything. So she stepped up to Bilbo and slowly looked up at her, since she had gotten much taller. She smiled down at him "Hello Bilbo Baggins. How has it been since you disappeared from the Party?"  
  
Bilbo laughed and closed his book "Well, a story…"  
  
Sean, who had followed Lysa, now laughed "No…I think WE should be the ones telling a story."  
  
Mickey and Ella had followed them up and Ella smiled "Yeah…and you seem to know my family better then I know about it myself. Can you explain that?"  
  
Bilbo looked surprised "Oh dear. I thought this might have been Elanor." He looks at Lysa and Lysa laughs. Bilbo frowns "Oh, since your great, grand mother WAS an elf…" Ella gasps and they all say, besides Bilbo, "She was WHAT?"  
  
"An elf, of coarse. How else could she have been as beautiful as she was? It was no wonder that Luren fell in love with her. Half of Rivendell was after her. Yet it was young Luren who caught her heart and kept it. It was he who she decided to share her life with." Mickey grinned and exchanged a look with Sean, who grinned back. At that time no one suspected anything about that.  
  
Ella collapsed in a nearby chair in surprise "You mean…I'm…part elf?" she said weakly.  
  
Bilbo nodded "But you look more like a hobbit than a elf, you don't mind me saying."  
  
Mickey laughed and took Ella's bag from her and took out a picture of them all when they had been on earth. She showed it Bilbo and pointed to the Ella "This is her, regularly," she would have said more but Bilbo interrupted her.  
  
"Yet, in this picture you look like someone familiar…but I can't quite remember. Call Frodo, please. Maybe he can help me remember." Mickey frowned slightly in confusion.  
  
Lysa laughed and sang quietly this song:  
  
1 I wonder as I wander  
  
Out under the sky  
  
How Jesus the savior did come forth to die  
  
For two lonely people  
  
Like you and like I  
  
I wonder as I wander  
  
Out under the sky  
  
I wonder as I wander  
  
Out under the sky  
  
How Jesus the savior did come forth to die  
  
For two lonely people  
  
Like you and like I…  
  
Sean laughed too "What was that for? This ain't church, Lys."  
  
Lysa shrugged "It just popped out, remember when I asked if I could sing it in the talent show a few years ago?"  
  
Ella spoke after being silent for a while "How could I not, Lysa? The school told you no as many times as you asked…you sang it anyway…" she grinned, "That's my Lysa right there."  
  
Mickey had just called Frodo and he walked in, fearing trouble "What happened?"  
  
Bilbo just smiled "Nothing, dear boy. I just have a question." Bilbo waved him over. Frodo looked over at the picture in Bilbo's hand. "Who down that remind you of, besides Mickey?" Bilbo asked him.  
  
Frodo looked at the picture closely "It down look like old aunt Mina. She's a Took and is said to have disappeared into the Old Forest with her children after her husband's death. She lost her youngest daughter, many years before that. Many thought she finally went mad. They always said evil things would come out of marrying a Man."  
  
Sean rolled his eyes "Are you saying Mickey resembles some hobbit who happens to be your aunt and who lost her daughter and her husband? What are the chances of that happening?"  
  
Mickey ignored him "What was her daughter's name?"  
  
Frodo thought a moment "Mich…Michella…" he sighed "She just brought even more questions upon herself by naming her children such strange names…Lila, the oldest child…Evan, the middle child and Michella the youngest. I would say Lila is or, if she is dead, would be 19. Evan, about 16 and Michella 14."  
  
Mickey's three friends all stared at her. She meanwhile was staring at a wall, her eyes wide but her gaze not concentrated on anything. Ella turns to Frodo, her eyes glinting curiously. "Frodo," she said in a soft but firm voice "Let me tell you something, Frodo. Mickey has been an orphan for as long as she can remember. She lives with another family and doesn't know who her real family is. And plus her real name is Michella. We suspect Mickey might be your Mina's long lost daughter. But right now, we don't want to hear anymore. I just found out I'm part elf and Mickey just found out she's part hobbit! That enough to make my day complete."  
  
Frodo looks surprised at Ella's outburst but is comforted by Lysa. "Look, Frodo, right now is not the best time to talk to Ella or Mickey. Well, leave now so there would be any more outburst on you." She said quietly enough for him but no body else to hear.  
  
Frodo shakes his head "No, we'll leave…it won't be a happy scene when you tell them to leave here." He turns to Bilbo "Bilbo, I just remembered. Sam wanted to ask you something. How about we go and see what's his question." Bilbo stood up shakily "Yes…that I shall do." They both walk out.  
  
Ella gets up and sighs "Uh, guys. I think I'll take a walk." They all nod and she walks out. As she walks outside, taking in the beautiful smell of Rivendell, she sings.  
  
2 Shadows are falling all over town  
  
Another night the blues got me down  
  
Oh misery…I sure could use some company  
  
She sighs and continues walking  
  
~~Up above~~  
  
Luci screeches with anger. Her sister had gone to Rivendell; that she knew. But how to get at her? Maybe it would be better to get Lysa. Lysa could-  
  
No. She had promised to get Ella. Only Ella. Maybe the other later. But for the moment Ella was the prize. Luci floated upwards with the animal carrying her high. She had always been afraid of heights. Now she felt unafraid of anything.  
  
"Nothing in this world would dare harm me!" she called out to no one. When she was close to Rivendell she screeched evilly and cried into the wind that would make the words travel to the people below.  
  
"I am here! Do not fear me, dearest sister, for I was sent to bring you power. Strength!" She laughed a high and evil laugh, quite unlike her usually low, mocking laugh she used daily until now. "Sauron will get to you anyway, sooner or later. So why not make it sooner? Don't you think that in the meantime, while your playing 'Hide the Ring', that one of you companions might die? Most likely, if you ask me. What are the chances of you guys coming out alive? Any of you?" She flew off, leaving the thought in her sister's head, which she was listening, down below.  
  
~~Down below~~  
  
Ella was looking up at the creature flying above her. A Nazgul. A female on too. That was strange. She never remembered reading about female Nazguls. But maybe there were anyway. At least that's what she thought until Luci came to the part where she said "Dearest sister". That meant- a chill ran down her spine. Could it possibly be Luci? How? She would find out. And she would get her sister back, no matter how horrible she might be. She would find her and save her. Or die trying.  
  
(*1) 'In the name of Galadriel' is kind of a Middle-Earth version of 'In the name of God'. I didn't think they'd use God, so I used Galadriel. 


	9. Traveling To Moria and Luci's Wound

Disclaimer: Song# 1: 1000 Julys (Thrid Eye Blind). Song #2: Good Ridance (Green Day). Look at other chapters.  
  
Ella stood, facing Rivendell, not knowing if she would ever see it again. She turned around and sighed, deciding not to think about it anymore. She looks around at the people she would be around for who knows how long. She wonders wait might have changed from the original story that was supposed to come totally out of Tolkien's imagination. But soon they were to set forth. She sighed and walked away from Rivendell and Laura, the last of her family that was still a true human.  
  
She they traveled Ella remained silent. When at one moment they all got too quiet Sean decided to do something. He sang:  
  
1 Planning my attack just before you come back around  
  
Maybe I'm wrong, but I don't know how to back down  
  
I never fit it, you know  
  
I don't belong  
  
But you know I don't care when you and me are strong  
  
Cause I'm a vampire y'all  
  
We toast the blood of our enemies  
  
You still scaring me no  
  
Scaring me no  
  
And we don't fit in!  
  
But Mickey was already singing another song:  
  
2 Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
  
Time grabs by the wrist  
  
Directs you where to go  
  
So make the best of this test and don't ask why  
  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time  
  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right  
  
I hope you have the time of your life.  
  
"I don't feel like I'm having a fucking time of my life!" Ella said suddenly. But in a moment they all laughed.  
  
Aragorn and Gandalf exchanged looks. The four were not serious enough. They might get them all killed with their playfulness. They hoped to make them get more serious before they got to time where the Nazgul might get them.  
  
But then Ella tugged on Aragorn's sleeve like a small child would to a father. "Aragorn," she said in a strong and firm voice, "we can not go through the Caradhras." She said this simply and as if it were the most normal thing in all Middle-Earth.  
  
But Gandalf, who was listening in, frowned. "Dear child, why do you say that?"  
  
"Gandalf," she began "I know what will happen there. We will not pass through it. We will turn back and head to Moria. But why should we waste our time going through the Caradhras at all when we know it is not going to work? We might as well head straight for Moria. No matter how much you have traveled, you will not expect the snow storm that Sauron will send your way."  
  
Soon everyone was crowded around Ella "I know none of you wish to enter that place, that accursed place-"  
  
"The Mines are not accursed, young one! They are great and beautiful. They- " Gimli protested.  
  
"They were Gimli. They are no longer great or beautiful. They are full of Orcs and evil things that dwell in the earth. I fear that place and wish never to enter it. I know Gandalf and Aragorn have already entered but I doubt they wish to enter a second time." Everyone, except for Lysa, Sean and Mickey, looked surprised. Even Gandalf kept being surprised by the extent of Ella and her friends' knowledge. "Please, Gandalf! Don't lead us through the Caradhras, no matter how horrible the Mines of Moria may be. I know we will survive it! I know it!" She didn't mention Gandalf's 'death'. Who knew what that might make? Anyway, the story was being changed, even here, by not going to the Caradhras.  
  
Gandalf thought for a moment. Finally he spoke "I have learned that these four children have much knowledge of the future. Ella may be correct."  
  
"But how can we be sure Gandalf?" Boromir cried. "I will not enter the Mines of Moria. Not unless the whole company is against me."  
  
Lysa raises her eyebrow at the familiarity of that quote. Mickey nods back. Suddenly Mickey says, "Legolas does not want to go, neither do the hobbits. But they will go if they have to. Boromir will go too. Now it is time for Aragorn and Gandalf to decide." She waits for their answer. Aragorn answers first.  
  
"I will go, I think Gandalf will also. I trust these people and their knowledge. I think we should follow their judgment and go through the Mines of Moria."  
  
Ella smiled slightly, glad he trusted her. But it might also bring his downfall if he did. Boromir sent her a venomous look and they began to walk towards Moria, the home of the Balrog.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Quote pg. 316, book I) Gandalf pressed on at a great pace, and the others followed as quickly as they could. They reached the strip of dry land between the lake and the cliffs: it was narrow, often hardly a dozen yards across…A mile southward along the shore they came upon holly trees. Stumps and dead boughs were rotting in the shadows, the remains it seemed of old thickets, or of a hedge that had once lined the road across the drowned valley. But close under the cliff there stood, still strong and living, two tall trees, larger than any tree of holly that Frodo had ever seen or imagined. Their great roots spread from the walls to the water. Under the looming cliffs they had looked like mere bushes, when seen from far off from the top of the Stair; but now they towered overhead, stiff, dark and silent, throwing deep night shadows about their feet standing like sentinel pillars at the end of the road.  
  
"Well here we are at last!" said Gandalf. "Here the Elven-way from Hollin ended. Holly was the token of the people of that land, and they planted it here to mark their domain; for the West door was made chiefly for their use in their traffic with the Lords of Moria. Those were happier days, when there was still close friendship at times between folks of different race, even between Dwarves and Elves."  
  
"It was not the fault of the Dwarves that the friendship waned." said Gimli.  
  
"I have not heard that it was the fault of the Elves," said Legolas. (Quote over)  
  
"Please, do not argue. It will help us in no way. We have all probably heard both but this is not a time to be telling history. We're gonna find the door, and if you want to help, start by shutting up and get searching!" Lysa said angrily.  
  
They stared at her slightly but she pushed Gimli along. "C'mon!"  
  
Gilmli's eyes flashed and he put his hand on his axe. Gandalf stepped between them "We will have no fighting here!" Lysa and Gimli both glared daggers at each other. At that moment anyone could see Lysa was no elf. She looked so amazingly human for an elf. Her face was full of anger in a way no elf would let their face become.  
  
Ella stepped up too. "Please, Lysa. Calm down and you help too." Lysa's face calmed extremely but Gimli's face didn't.  
  
Ella led Lysa away and left Mickey and Sean to deal with Gimli. Mickey sighed, "Gimli…she really hates elf vs. dwarf crap so will you two please try and cut it out?"  
  
Sean rolls his eyes and said "What she means, Gimli, is that you two better shut up or your gonna get a fight started."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Gandalf called out words to open the doors, Ella, Sean, Lysa and Mickey were talking. Ella had come up with something strange.  
  
"How come we can understand all the language of our species and of the Common Tongue too? Isn't it strange?" Ella had said as they had decided to have a meeting between themselves.  
  
Lysa had shrugged "Probably part of the magic that brought us here."  
  
"And plus I can't understand Elfish for beans!" Ella had said.  
  
Sean sighed. "Look guys. We are getting totally off the point. Whatever the reason for us being able to understand other languages is irrelevant! What we really should talk about is when the Fellowship breaks up, will we stick together or not?"  
  
There was silence for a moment. Finally Mickey spoke up. "What if we go with our races?"  
  
"But then who will Ella go with? Pippin and Merry or Frodo and Sam?" Sean asked.  
  
Ella shook her head slowly. "No. I say we chose who we will go with."  
  
Sean spoke up first. "I'm going with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli."  
  
"Same here." Mickey answered.  
  
Lysa took a moment before she answered. "I'm going with Pippin and Merry. They'll need some help."  
  
Ella looked shocked. "But the Orcs will kill you! They only want hobbits."  
  
"I won't show myself, of coarse! I'll just follow them." Lysa said simply. "But how about you Ella?" Her eyes were silently pleading her not to choose a certain choice.  
  
Ella sighed. "I guess I'll-"  
  
"Please, no Ella!" Mickey cried suddenly. "No one's saying anything but we don't want you to go with Frodo and Sam. You might get killed! We won't meet for months and we won't hear from you! Please! Don't go with them!"  
  
Ella looked around at her friends and smiled, glad that they cared. But she could not help but point out that Frodo and Sam would need help. "Look guys if I go anywhere else I'll have to fight. And I'm no good at that. But is I go with Frodo and Sam, I won't have to AND I'll be able to help."  
  
Lysa, Sean and Mickey didn't seem to want to catch her eye after that.  
  
Ella stood, "I'm really sorry guys. I just can't stand there and do nothing." She walks towards the other hobbits.  
  
Frodo smiles slightly when he sees her approach. "Hello, Ella."  
  
The others turned to see Ella walk over. "Why do you look so sad, Ella?" Merry asked.  
  
"Besides the fact we're stuck here by a very creepy lake, (not for long, though, I can tell you that!) and that we're about to go into this dark place where there are Orcs and Bal- all kinds of other creatures, you mean?"  
  
Merry smiled "Yes, besides that."  
  
"Well, I was having a talk with the others about a certain depressing subject. They're being protective and, I'm afraid to say, selfish. They aren't thinking about Middle-Earth at all. But pay that no mind. I'm afraid you guys should get ready for one of the frights of your lives. So far." Ella replied mysteriously.  
  
Sam stared at her uneasily. Ella scared him in a way. Her recklessness was strange to him, for she looked like a hobbit and Sam had never thought people were anything more than what they looked like. But she was defiantly not a hobbit. She wore shoes, and talked strangely, like a human, not like a hobbit at all. He was afraid that with that strange unhobbit-like recklessness she might get one of them killed.  
  
Ella saw the stare and stared back. If it had been just a regular person, Ella would have glared at them until they looked away. But this was Sam. Sam, the hobbit who did not give into the Ring. Sam, who carried Frodo when Frodo could not walk. Sam who selflessly helped Frodo when there was no one left to help him. She could not bring herself to glare at him.  
  
So instead she smiled "Sam, do you not trust me? I would do nothing to hurt any of you if I can help it. But if you don't trust me…you could get hurt. What I say is the truth, as I know it. Please Sam, I-I know of the things you will do and of the things that will make you important to the fate of Middle-Earth. I know of the way you selflessly want to help your Master. But I wish not to hurt him but help him. Help all of you. If you'd just give me half a chance." Before her second sentence was over, her smile had faded. He could tell she was serious, but that did not move him. Most things, he thought, happen by accident. So her mistake might be by accident too.  
  
Ella sighed and walked away from them, even more down in the dumps than before. She went by herself and stared into the water, waiting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luci was watching from above as they left Rivendell. She knew they would head for the Caradhras, so she had headed there, ahead of them, planning to wait. But she didn't know of Ella's plan to hurry up the Mission by heading straight to Moria. She waited as long as dared before deciding that Ella may have done something to change their path , or thing else.  
  
The real Luci fought for control of her own body but she did not have enough mental strength to fight off the evil that had entered her and changed her. She cried silently, trapped in a prison in her own mind.  
  
The Ring mocked her in her head, making her rage and sadness grow. "So, little Luci. Do you think it was a mistake to help Sauron?"  
  
"Yes! Yes!" she answered.  
  
The Ring made her take her knife and cut down her arm. The Ring felt nothing but she did. "AH!" she cried, no one hearing but herself and a chunk of metal with a soul.  
  
"Do not say such things. You will get punished. Obey and do not make me do that again."  
  
"Yes…yes….I…do not regret…it. I am glad…to serve and…obey….Sauron."  
  
"LORD Sauron. Repeat."  
  
"L-lord Sauron."  
  
"Mightiest of mighty."  
  
"M…mightiest of mighty. Anything else?"  
  
The Ring made her lips turn upwards slightly. "No. Nothing…for now."  
  
Luci whimpered, her voice echoing in the emptiness of her own head. 


	10. Walking out of Moria and the Ring's Inte...

A/N: The song is Hand In My Pocket my Alanis Morissette. Part of this might be mushy…you have been warned…  
  
Sean walks silently, slightly behind the group while walking through the Mines of Moria. He kept thinking of Ella's words. She was serious, all right no matter what Aragorn and Gandalf thought.  
  
He quickly looked around as if someone might read his thoughts. Like he did to Aragorn and Gandalf. It had started happening when he got to Middle- Earth. At first they were only echoes of thoughts. But the more he tried, the better he got. Now he could read people's thoughts as if they were actually saying it out loud. He knew what Aragorn and Gandalf had said about them not really being serious. He knew they would be, when the time came.  
  
He hadn't told Ella or the others about his ability to read minds. He was afraid what they might think. He KNEW he was his father's child, no doubt about it. He didn't need his friends' pity, no matter how much they cared. He could lie his way out of almost anything so he didn't have to worry about that.  
  
Lysa sighed. She hated to see everyone so distant. It scared her. She had always been a person that was close to people, and not used of silence. She loved noise and the younger she was, the more attention she had wanted. Now she was used to not getting attention a lot, but she no longer stopped wanting it.  
  
She walked through the darkness, in silence like everyone else, know what would happen if she made a single noise. Orc would come running and they would all die. Middle-Earth would be destroyed. She shivered at the thought of it.  
  
Mickey sighed ever so slightly as she went over, again and again on the pictures that had been shown of her family. Her real family. Mina. Her siblings and her father. But her father was dead and her mother was supposedly in Lothlorien. Mickey didn't know if she would live to get there but hoped she would. She prayed she would. She had to.  
  
Ella didn't know what to think. She wanted to think about the future, because there was no past for her to think about. But what in her future would she possibly want to think about. She could not think about anything farther than the breaking of the fellowship. She wasn't sure if the others would let her or not.  
  
The darkness was complete and kept pressing. She felt as if she were in a trap that was miles long. She could move around but she could not get out. "Maybe there's a door," she mutters. Finally, when she thought she could stand it no longer, they reached the guardroom. Ella moved up into the front, oblivious of Gandalf's amazed look when she simply said, pointing to the well "Watch out. There's a well over there." Then she dropped to the ground, leaning against the wall and closed her eyes. Lysa followed and sat next to her.  
  
Mickey and Sean joined them and Mickey was soon asleep. Mickey's took Sean's hand and held it tight before dropping off to sleep. Lysa tried to stay awake but didn't succeed and feel asleep.  
  
Sean stayed awake, watching, waiting. After a while Ella awoke, drenched in sweat. She would not tell Sean what she had seen in her dream. They saw Pippin drop the rock into the well and Gandalf get angry. Sean dropped off for a few second but was awakened by the tom-tap, tap-tom. The other awakened too and looked over at the others, worried expressions on their faces.  
  
Pippin sighed as he got picked for first watch. Ella joined him and they spent that time whispering back and forth. Ella was telling him stories of her world, to keep Pippin occupied.  
  
Soon Gandalf had walked over. "You two may sleep. I will not sleep tonight anyway."  
  
"Neither will I so I will stay as well." Ella said sighing.  
  
The others remained silent and after time one after another they fell asleep. All except Ella who sat in conversation with Gandalf. Gandalf was smoking and seemed calmer because of that fact. She told Gandalf more than what she told Pippin. What she had told Pippin was folk tales, like Cinderella and Snow White. What she told Gandalf was entirely different.  
  
"We instruments that help see things like cells and atoms without shrinking anything about ourselves."  
  
"Cells? Not a jail cell, I'm guessing."  
  
"No. We have found that every living thing are made of a simple (or not so simple) element we named cells. And atoms are-" she went on and on from science to history and from that to technology and then to the styles and then (though later she was convinced she shouldn't really have told Gandalf) the crimes that were being done in the world. Even rape was mentioned, ever so slightly. She didn't want to go into specifics.  
  
Then they stayed in silence for a long while. Ella was thinking about how little she actually knew about the history of Middle Earth. Only Lysa had ever read anything else about Lord of the Rings that wasn't the trilogy itself or the Hobbit.  
  
Gandalf was thinking how her world had survived so long without magic of any kind and only relying on technology.  
  
Then Gandalf woke the others. He had made a decision. They would take the right hand passage. Then they went on.  
  
Ella had not thought six hours had gone by and almost wished she had slept those six hours. Now she was tired and grumpy. She was ready to drop.  
  
When at last they reached the great hall where they were to rest, Ella went to sleep at once. She slept through Gimli's song and through and through Gandalf's explanation of mithril. She also slept through all the night too. She awoke ealier than the others but stayed silent, thinking.  
  
When they got to the wide corridor Ella's dread grew. She was extremely afraid of what was to come but was afraid to say anything. When they found Balin Ella was almost frantic. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and her hands were on the necklace she always wore. It always seemed to be made on fine silver and was light on her neck. If you looked at very, very closely you could see writing in a strange language. The language of the Dwarves.  
  
As Gandalf read from the book, Mikey listened intently. She felt as if she were really there, with the dwarves. And suddenly she was. It was only for a few moments but it was as real as herself. There were many dwarves and they were all pushing. There was complete chaos surrounding her from all sides. Then they broke in. Who they was Mikey had no idea but she to fight. She did not know how she had gotten there but she knew she had to fight if she could.  
  
But she never got the chance. Suddenly she was back, her eyes wide and her breath irregular.  
  
The others were about to ask what had happened but then they heard the booms. They each took out whatever weapons they had. They were ready to fight till the death. Mikey held Sean's hand in hers for a few seconds before letting go. That's when it began. There are so many Orcs and so little of us, Lysa thought. She was fighting as well as she could but she had little experience and she was pretty cut up. When they finally began to retreat she was limping.  
  
Ella had been with Frodo when he was hit. He, of coarse was not killed, thanks to the armor but Ella had no armor and when the troll slammed her with his hand she fell limp onto the floor. She was bleeding freely from her head and was unconscious. When Aragorn came to get them he picked them both up and ran to follow the others.  
  
When they finally stopped, Lysa, Sean and Mikey crowded around Ella. Gandalf swiftly pushed them aside and went to work on her. Aragorn joined him and together they awakened Ella after a few minutes. But Ella was in a tremendous amount of pain. She whimpered piteously and felt like shrieking in pain. She held her head and dropped in and out of consciousness.  
  
Gandalf decided that it was better for Ella for her to sleep, for a little while, at least. As they fled she knew nothing of it. But right before Gandalf fell she screamed "GANDALF! Don't forget!" But after a while for the Fellowship it no longer mattered whether they remembered or not.  
  
They were rooted to their spots but Aragorn shooed them on.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They were walking again, having awakened Ella by a couple of slaps. They were walking to Lothlorien, that was the most Sean, Mikey and Lysa would tell them.  
  
Legolas was ecstatic and Gimli was glum. But Mikey knew she was walking ever closer to her mother and her family. The others fed on her happiness. They walked and at times sang. Once they were almost in the forest she sang softly a song:  
  
I'm broke but I'm happy  
  
I'm poor but I'm kind  
  
I'm short but I'm healthy, yeah  
  
I'm high but I'm grounded  
  
I'm sane but I'm overwhelmed  
  
I'm lost but I'm hopeful, baby  
  
What it all comes down to  
  
Is that everything's gonna be fine fine fine  
  
I've got one hand in my pocket  
  
And the other one's giving a high five  
  
I feel drunk but I'm sober  
  
I'm young and I'm underpaid  
  
I'm tired but I'm working, yeah  
  
I care but I'm restless  
  
I'm here but I'm really gone  
  
I'm wrong and I'm worry, baby  
  
What it all comes down to  
  
Is that everything's gonna be quite alright  
  
I've got one hand in my pocket  
  
And the other one is flicking a cigarette  
  
What it all comes down to  
  
Is that I haven't got it all figured out just yet  
  
I've got one hand in my pocket  
  
And the other one's giving a peace sign  
  
I'm free but focused  
  
I'm green but I'm wise  
  
I'm hard but I'm friendly, baby  
  
I'm sad but I'm laughing  
  
I'm brave but I'm chicken shit  
  
I'm sick but I'm pretty, baby  
  
What it all boiled down to  
  
Is that no one's really got it figured out just yet  
  
I've got one hand in my pocket  
  
And the other one's playing a piano  
  
What it comes down to my friends  
  
Is that everything's just fine fine fine  
  
I've got one hand in my pocket  
  
And the other one's hailing a taxicab  
  
Sean and Mikey, without noticing it walk closely side by side. Sean's hand occasionally brushes her upper arm (1*).  
  
Ella watches them and smiles. Lysa comes up next to her. "They're sweet, aren't they? I wonder how far they'll go."  
  
Ella laughs. "Who knows? They go from close friends to lovers? That'll be interesting to watch."  
  
"It'll be nice if they kiss in Lothlorien. It'll be really nice."  
  
"We better not pressure them or we'll get not gossip when they DO make a move." They both giggle, like the old days. They almost totally forgot about their situation.  
  
As they enter the Golden Wood. They paid Boromir no mind. He was whining, in her own royal way but it was defiantly whining. Mikey couldn't wait to enter the wood. She wanted to see her mother so badly. She wanted to know someone didn't just give her up because they weren't ready for a kid. She wanted a real mother. And she hoped that what was she would receive. She deserved that much, didn't she?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Luci was still fighting, but getting weaker all the time. She was screaming in pain. She hated the ring but in turn love it for it was the only thing she could talk to. She would never hurt it, yet she wanted to so badly. She was being tortured.  
  
She did not WANT to kill Ella. Ella might have been so annoying and immature but she was her sister. But there was no way she could protect her. She could only hope that she would protect herself.  
  
"Against what, my dear?"  
  
"Against…me!" Luci said wanted to scream it in the ring's face, knowing it had no face and that she was wasting her strength.  
  
"She shouldn't though. She shouldn't be against Lord Sauron in the first place, right?"  
  
Luci was falling into the ring's power. She was weakening enough to let the ring persuade her. "Yes, why shouldn't she tell Sauron, Lord Sauron I mean, all she knows?"  
  
"Yes, yes. Correct, Luci. You're learning fast."  
  
"No, no! She should never tell him! Never!"  
  
"What are you speaking of, Luci?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I felt madness come to me but now it has passed."  
  
"Good. Good girl."  
  
"Stop! Stop telling me your lies. I will not let you kill her!"  
  
"But I will not kill her. YOU will. But you want to. You know it's right…"  
  
"Yes. It's the only thing to do. It's the only right thing to do."  
  
"Good. Good. Now, think. Where would they go? Not to Moria, of coarse. They must be idiots to go through there. Maybe they went south?"  
  
"Leave me AlONE! Get out of my head. Please! Leave me in peace!"  
  
But the ring did not respond. It was tired of playing with Luci. It had bigger things to fry. Bigger things to destroy. To kill. Luci could rot in the dungeon of her own mind, for all it cared. It only needed her body, after all. When this was finished, it would be glad to leave her nothing but a bag of skin. It would savor the moment. But for the moment, let her rot in silence. It's the best way to start any torture. The silence helps the evil part of their minds grow and that is so much easier to control. It would destroy her soul, yes. And it would love every minute of it.  
  
1*=He IS a Man and she IS a dwarf, remember? It sounds stupid but I better stick to the facts.  
  
A/N: arg….Too mushy, I'm getting too mushy! 


	11. Talking with Galadriel and Meet the Pare...

She DID deserve it. She had, year after year waited for something like this to happen. Maybe not EXACTLY like this, for she had never thought of going to Middle-Earth except in her dreams. She had known that was impossible. Or so she had thought. Now she knew differently.  
  
Ella wasn't sure about Lothlerien herself. What if they found the secret that she was holding? The plan she was forming in her head, maybe. Anything they might find and tell Gandalf- wait not Gandalf, Aragorn. Gandalf was dead. Wait- not dead.  
  
"Stop! Just stop thinking, Ella. You're tired and you want to sleep. You need to rest before you worry about anything," she whispers to herself.  
  
Lysa was watching the forest, silent. She was sure that the others were tired but she wasn't tired at all. Not at all. She was all ready for any type of attack. But there was no need.  
  
Sean was walking, half asleep when an elf came upon them. "Excuse me, but what is your business here, strangers?"  
  
Lysa turned and the elf saw her first. "Sister! What are you doing with these foreigners?"  
  
Lysa swallowed but before she could respond Mikey answered. "Do you know Mina? And Lily and Sean? I was sent to look for them."  
  
"A dwarf? A likely story."  
  
"It's true!"  
  
"There is no way a dwarf would be sent when an elf could."  
  
"Just-"  
  
"Look, the dwarf is just trying to escape us." Legolas says, quickly covering up for Mikey.  
  
Lysa nodded. "Yes." She kicked Mikey, lightly, for good taste. "We know that only Galadiel and Celebron can treat this dwarf with the punishment she deserves. We were sent to hand her safely to the people of Lothlorien."  
  
"What are these other strangers doing then?"  
  
"They are on another mission and Elrond sent them with us for a little while to lead them to the right place." Lysa says.  
  
The elf nods and smirks at Mikey. "Follow me then. Cover their eyes also."  
  
But here Gimli's dignity got a hold of him. "I will not be covered with a cloth."  
  
"How about we ALL wear a cloth. Except for." Ella looked at the elf, waiting for a name.  
  
"Aledh"  
  
"Aledh. Now, c'mon people. Work with me." Ella said while taking some cloth from Aledh. At first Aledh didn't want to cover the eyes of the elves but as soon as they talked him into it.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Mikey was glad to get to Lothlorien. But before she go on searching for her mother, they were to go see Celeborn and Galadriel immediately.  
  
Ella, Sean and Lysa felt the same pressure. They didn't want to see Celeborn and Galadriel. They each had secrets they rather would not like to share with a stranger.  
  
Ella walked up first, since she was the reluctant leader. Galadriel stared at her a moment before saying anything. "Do not tell them. It is best for them not to know, do you not think?"  
  
"Yes." Ella says breathlessly. She bows and passes by quickly.  
  
Next came Sean. Galadriel smiled at him. Sean's sense were swirling in the presence of such beauty. Sure, his three best friends were girls but he had never felt very attracted to them in that way. At least not to most of them.  
  
Galadriel nodded as if was talking to a small child. "Stay with her. You may save her. You may not." At first Sean had no idea what she said. But then his muddled brain got it.  
  
"Ella? She IS going with Frodo and Sam, isn't she?" Sean was so caught up with his own thoughts that he didn't see Galadriel smiling sadly and shaking her head slightly. Then she smiled politely and said, "Much luck on your journey, Sean."  
  
He smiled back, his senses muffling again. Luckily he walked off before he got too wrapped up in her again.  
  
Lysa walked up to her and smiled. "Hello, Lady. I never thought I'd see the day."  
  
Galadriel laughed slightly. "Many never do. But where will you be in the end? Will you follow the path of your friends or the path of safety? Even if it means the death of-"  
  
"How?" Lysa said in awe, the smile off her face.  
  
"I know many things. Some the future, some things that may happen-"  
  
"And things that never will." Lysa finished, remember that part of the books where she showed Frodo the water fountain thing. "Yes, when the time comes, I'll see what path my feet may lead to." She curtsied and smiled again.  
  
Galadriel smiled back. "We will see." Lysa also walked off.  
  
Now Mikey was left alone. She did not want to walk towards Galadriel. She did not want to talk about her secrets. All she wanted was to search for her heart's desire. But she saw no other choice. She approached the lady dressed in the white robes.  
  
"Mikey. Your search is almost over I see."  
  
"It's far from over, I might think." Mikey responded, not thinking about being polite.  
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
"We have to destroy the Ring and-"  
  
"It is not that search that I'm talking about. You know it. I am talking about your mother and your siblings."  
  
"Look! Stop going through my mind. What I look for and what I do has nothing to do with you or anyone of this world. It's an invasion of privacy, I tell you! It's wrong." Mikey wasn't about to stay a moment long, talking to someone she had no interest in talking to.  
  
She walked off. But Galadriel had one more thing she was going to say. "Do not be unready to be disappointed."  
  
Mikey just squared her shoulders and walked off, having no more interest in Galadriel or her words.  
  
Galadriel sighed and shook her elegant and beautiful head, which had amazed Sean. "Those four are terribly hard to persuade. Even if it is to their own safety. May they live longer than I have been told they will. "  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ella was intent on following Frodo when he went with Galadriel to her mirror. So when he went, she was ready.  
  
She tried to lose Sean, pretending she going to sleep. But Sean knew her too well. He suspected what she was going to do. He was ready to follow her.  
  
As she talked to Sam and Frodo, they hid in the shadows, hoping. Hoping Galadriel wouldn't notice. Hoping, hoping.  
  
But she did. She looked straight at Ella. "Ella. Sean. Join us. Please, would like a look?"  
  
Ella and Sean exchange looks and step out of the shadows. Sam looks suspiously at them, expecting the worst. Frodo just looked surprised.  
  
Ella looked past them both at Galadriel and her 'mirror'. Galadriel smiled. "So you want to have a look?"  
  
Ella gulped and nodded. "I suppose so. There is no reason not to." She turns to Sean "How about you?"  
  
Sean nods "I guess."  
  
Ella stepped up to the mirror. At first it was all confusing and spirally. Then it cleared. There SHE was, walking along a tunnel with Frodo and Sam. She stepped back suddenly. She knew what THAT meant. She would have to go with Frodo and Same. Somehow.  
  
Then it showed two tall people around a small casket. She thought they looked familiar but she didn't have time to figure it out before she saw another vision. It was her again, standing by Mikey's adoptive mom. They were both crying. Then it turned back to being confusing and spirally.  
  
She stepped back, completely. Her mind was definitely not with her. She was away, thinking of what she had seen.  
  
It was Sean's turn. He stepped up to the mirror, wondering what he would see. What he saw was himself holding a limp body close to him. A dead body. He shivered at the thought.  
  
The next vision was of a spear going from an Orc's hand, to the chest of a dwarf. Wait! Not just any dwarf. Mikey!  
  
"Mikey!" he cried. He stepped away quickly, the images going past his head quickly. Suddenly he knew he didn't have to protect Ella. It was Mieky he was bound with.  
  
Galadriel looked at both of them. "Remember. The Mirror not only tells us what is to be but what may be. Some things never are."  
  
Sean looks at her. "That's what driving me nuts. is it going to happen or not?"  
  
"No one can tell. Not I, not anyone."  
  
Ella looks at Frodo and Sam, wondering how she was going to get used to them and them to her.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Mikey finally had time to search. Everywhere was where she wanted to search. But before she could even start, she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in!" she yelled, why examining herself in a mirror. She wanted to look her best for her mother and her siblings. As the door opened she saw a medium height guy standing there. He seemed about sixteen. His eyes were just like hers. He looked like her brother. He might be her brother.  
  
He smiled, awkwardly "Hello. My name is Evan. My mother wants to see you." Her heart jumped. Please say she's MY mother too. Please please, Mikey thought.  
  
As she followed Evan out, she was shivering slightly. Her hazel eyes were wide and she kept brushing hair out of her eyes.  
  
There was a woman sitting it a chair talking to an elf. She was a hobbit.  
  
"That's why I'm so short, I guess." Mikey muttered to herself.  
  
The woman stood and turned to Mikey, smiling.  
  
"Michella? Is that you?"  
  
I nodded slowly, wishing, hoping.  
  
"I thought I would never see you again."  
  
"I thought I would never see you, period."  
  
They stood in silence for a moment. Then the woman walked over to Mikey and wrapped her in a hug.  
  
Then there were footsteps coming into the room. "Sorry to be late. Evan, is it her?"  
  
The woman, Mina (My mother, Mikey thought joyously), and Mikey took a few steps from each other.  
  
Mikey turned to look at the newcomer. She looked at least 19 or 20. She was tall. Much taller than her mother and Evan. Evan was also taller than their mother but still quite short. The other woman, her sister maybe, looked like she got her height from her mother.  
  
She smiled at Mikey "Hi. I'm Lily, Michella."  
  
She was her sister! She had a family, Mikey thought warmly. At last I have a real, true family.  
  
eHe suspected what she 


	12. Leaving Lothlorien and Luci's Images

Disclaimer: Song by Josh Wedon (sp?) from Buffy da musical. I do not own it..so blah blahblah!  
  
Ella looked around her. Sean saw Mikey talking to her brother, Evan, nearby. Sean was sitting alone, looking out into the water they were about to set sail off. Sean had never been quite so comfortable in the water. Now they were going to sail. Thank god it wouldn't be for long. Then he remembered that Ella would try and go with Frodo and Sam. Maybe it was the right path for her to take. SOMEONE should go with them, right? Maybe that could save the world faster. But it also might get them all killed. Should they all just let Ella go? Could they, even if they had to? They would have to. Sean, at least, would have to let her go. She was one of his best friends but he was told to help Mikey. He had to stop her from dieing. That's what happened, right? He just hoped he was making the right choice.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They were leaving at last. Finally it was time to leave Lothlorien. Lysa, no matter how much she had wanted to feel good in Lothlorien, it had felt like hell. It was too bright, too happy, too.well, not the best place for her. She had always savored the darkness. The kind of darkness that had never been granted to her in Lothlorien. It was too bright, too light. The light was beginning to scorch her. She felt trapped in Lothlorien. Trapped in a way that she had never felt. She had always been able to get through the day by knowing that night would fall and she would be surrounded by the darkness she had learned to love. The elves here were not as she had expected. They were, how could she put it, not ready to talk. At least not to her. They all talked to the others but it was Lysa that they avoided. And she was pretty glad. They seemed to shine with the same light that didn't let the darkness into Lothlorien. It was terrible. She had, at time, wondered if she had died and gone to hell. The light was just too much for her. She winced, remembering how much the light had shown into her whenever she talked to Galadriel. The others obvious liked the light, for they were happier as they shone more with it. But she felt as if her inner darkness was still untouched by that light. She was glad and that fact alone brought a smile to her face. She didn't think about what they were edging closer to but only what they were leaving.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mikey was caught up in the many emotions she felt. She felt sadness at leaving the family she had just met. Not that they were all suddenly the best of friends. Lily was very.uh.stuck up. She was very pretty and thought she was prettier. It was amazing how it was possible that they were related. Evan was a bit quieter than both Lily and Mikey. He wasn't quite shy, just thoughtful. He was nicer than Lily. She liked talking to Evan, since they usually found a good topic to talk about. She couldn't really name any without thinking for a while specifically but she could remember the way that her brother talked and argued. It was wonderful to see things from her face, on his. She felt anger for whoever had torn her from her family. From the family she had never met until she was fourteen. She felt scared for what they going towards slowly. Or maybe what was coming closer. But she could not mourn her father. Not that she didn't want to. She just couldn't find it inside herself to mourn someone that she had never seen (to her memory) or known (also to her memory). She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay in Lothlorien. She didn't have to leave if she didn't want to. But she didn't kid herself. She had to go. She had signed up for this joyride and would follow it wherever she would end up. She would come back after this was all over. If she survived that long.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ella was torn. She felt her friends feeling so many different things. Sean was worried. That was an emotion that usually didn't come from Sean. Sean was the carefree type of person, not the kind to worry about everything, especially here. Lysa was, well, dark. She had been like that since they had arrived. There had always been something dark about her but now it seemed as if darkness was her core. She seemed to vibrate with the dark. Ella shivered at the thought. Mikey was happy. And scared, like all of them. At least Ella THOUGHT they were all afraid. Maybe they were feeling other things. She had little idea. But Mikey was very happy which wasn't very unusual for her but she was never THIS happy. I guess that's what finding your family does to you. Ella wasn't a mind reader. She had never been very good at seeing through people. So why was she suddenly feeling all this stuff from her friends? For the most part, she had no idea. It might have been because she knew her friends well, but she didn't know them SO well. Maybe it was Lothlorien. She wasn't even close to knowing. She half wished she were.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They were gone. They had set off an hour or so ago. Sean was miserable. He didn't want to sail in this boat with Mikey, Lysa, Ella and Boromir. Knowing what Boromir would do made Sean nervous. How would he be able to let Ella go? With Frodo and Sam, who knew how she would be treated. Sure, she was a hobbit too, but she had the mind of a human. How would she surivive? Mikey was miserable too. Just as she had gained a family, she had lost one. Would she ever see them again? She felt her grow moist and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over. What would happen to them? Would they all split up? Would they stay together like they planned? Somehow, she doubted it mightily. What was happening to their friendship. They used to be so close. What had happened to all that? They were now so distant. Lysa knew she shouldn't be glad to get out of Lothlorien. But she was. She felt the tingle of the moonlight on her skin make her feel better than ever, now that she had been without it for who knew how long. She liked taking watch while the others slept. She liked being alone in the silence and darkness, only herself and the night. It was the day they would get to land. The next day they would be the day they would chose what would happen to them. What would she chose? Sean wasn't keeping watch but wasn't asleep all the same. Could he possibly let Ella go? Go to her death maybe? He had go to. But he couldn't. But he had to. How about Mikey? Either one: she definitely would die and Ella would have possibly less chance to die or two: she possibly would die and Ella would have more chance to die. He would rather go with two. They could both live in that one. But there was no way to make sure. Ella awake too. She was restless with her task of keeping up with Sam the next day on her mind. She sang under her breath:  
  
I touch the fire and it freezes me I look into it and it's black Why can't I feel? My skin should crack and peel I want the fire back  
  
Now through the smoke she calls to me To make my way across the flames To save the day or maybe melt away I guess it's all the same  
  
So I will walk through the fire Cause where else can I turn I will walk through the fire And let it burn.  
  
She wondered what had gotten Luci to join with Sauron. She had her Ella say things about Sauron. Unless she really didn't ever remember anything she had ever said. But Luci wouldn't kill her. Would she? The ring has complete control over her soul, Ella, she told herself. She wouldn't kill her, but the ring would. And that's what Ella had think of from now on. What the ring would do, not what Luci would do. Ella kept talking to herself, trying to convince herself.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Luci felt herself walking quickly to the direction of the exit from Moria. Then would most likely be out of Moria a few days before but is she could catch the scent- No! That was the ring's thoughts. Not her's. Never her's. How could she even image killing her sister? But why did she? Why did she image every second of it? Every painful detail as if it had happened a minute before? Why? Why? It came again. She had grown used to imagining the death. But every time she was sick with anger. And with another feeling she didn't even want to begin to figure out. Luci had the knife over head, the tip of it shining as if drew closer to the sleeping figure below. Suddenly she opened her eyes. Ella was awake. She screamed. The sound pierced through the silence of the night. She moved the knife across the throat of her victim, savoring the murder. The blood lust in her rushed as it reaches her adrenaline. And with that she plunges the knife into the hand of her victim. She twists it around. The scream grows louder. She enjoys the blood gushing out of the wound when she pulls the knife. She enjoys the cry of pain. She'd enjoy it more if they were whimpers, pathetic whimpers. So she splits open the shirt of her victim. On the chest she marks an X. She screams louder, but no whimpers sound. The blood soaks her shirt. She decides to end this quick. She pulls up her blade making sure it would hit her right in the heart. As the blade falls closer to it's target, the victim's eyes are caught in Luci's. Suddenly, she is no longer a victim. She is her sister. That is when the knife plunges into Ella's heart. Ella's eyes pop for about a second before staring dumbly at her. Luci throws her head back and lets out a scream. 


	13. Choosing Paths

Disclaimer: Look at other chapters. Just don't sue..please?  
  
A/n: Uh, that part when Frodo is attacked, I dunno if it's like the book but I just saw the movie (again) and I felt too lazy to check how it went. So that part might be unlike the book, but it's like the movie! That's better than making Frodo eat hot pizza slices, right..Uh, you didn't hear that!  
  
As soon as they reached the shore, Ella watched Frodo carefully. She had to follow him when the time came. It would all depend on that small fact. If she lost track of Frodo there might still be a chance to follow Sam, but not many. When Frodo said he wanted time to think, she still did not make her move. Only when she spotted Boromir leave the group, then she stood at last and followed Boromir as quietly as she could.  
  
Lysa had been watching as well, but not Frodo and Boromir, but Ella. When Ella got up and left Lysa wondered what to do. She could follow Ella without her knowing, but that wouldn't be right. Friends wouldn't do that to each other. But if they were in different places, would Ella not follow Lysa?  
  
Probably. Ella was too protective of her friends to let anything happen to them without a fight. But Lysa wanted Ella to know that whatever she did, Lysa would accept it and let her embrace her fate, without intercepting. She sighed and tried to listen to the deep conversations of the others. That was when she noticed Mikey and Sean. They seemed in their own world, seeing only each other. She sighed, wondering how long that relationship could last. Maybe with being with each other for a long while, they would start to annoy each other.  
  
Maybe one of them might die.  
  
She was stricken at the thought. Mikey, dead? Sean, dead. Not something she could image easily. She could hardly remember life right before Sean, Mikey, and Ella. She sighed. She might as well get close to Sean and Mikey so that she wouldn't get separated from them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ella stood in the shadows as she watched Boromir attack Frodo. She tried to follow Frodo then without making much noise, but succeeded very little. Very quickly she felt a large hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Ella, where is Frodo?" Aragorn asked urgently.  
  
"There," she said as she pointed in a general direction. Aragorn let go of her shoulder and ran off in the direction she had pointed. What he didn't know was that she had pointed him off in the wrong direction. She ran towards the spot she suspected Frodo was. Then she felt the cool tip of an invisible blade pressed against her throat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sean and Mikey followed Legolas and Gimli in checking the area nearby. They saw Lysa go join Pippin and Merry, although they suspected she really chasing Ella.  
  
Lysa was indeed chasing after Ella. But she knew that Pippin and Merry would cross paths with Frodo, and along with her, Ella.  
  
She had also changed her mind. She wanted to go with Ella, like Sam went with Frodo. Sam loved Frodo too much to let him go without a fight. That was what Lysa was ready to do for Ella. Except, she thought, I don't want to be thinking lesbian thoughts. As soon as she thought that, she felt sick. Ugh, how could she have such sick thoughts? But she remembered just a little while ago having teased Sam with having gay qualities. Now that she was put in the same position, she knew the love was different.  
  
She followed Pippin and Merry as they called out in their loud voices, "Frodo! Frodo!" Lysa tried shushing them, for she knew there were Orcs about. They would not listen, though. Their only thought was of how Frodo was in danger. Oh shit. Here was another example on how just because you love a member of another sex, didn't mean you were gay! Was her past coming to haunt her? Okay, okay, she didn't mean any of the gay stuff about Sam anymore! Happy now, she thought to herself with a sigh.  
  
Soon she felt the dreadful feeling of death nearby. Oh my god, could Boromir be dying right now? No, she corrected herself. He was going to die when Pippin and Merry were there. And me too, she added.  
  
Great! Her idea of fun was definitely to watch a person who had saved her life several times, die. Right there. As in right in front of her. Shit it!  
  
Lysa continued to follow Pippin and Merry, closer and closer to death. Suddenly- There he was! He was there, behind that tree. She poked Merry in the shoulder and whispered hurriedly, "There he is!" It was then that Frodo looked at them. Merry beckoned.  
  
Where was Ella? She wasn't in view. Had she not gone with Frodo. Was she dead? While Lysa had been talking to Gimli, should she have been going with Ella?  
  
"What's he doing?" Pippin asked Merry. She knew it was Merry who should answer, but Lysa answered anyway.  
  
"He's going on alone, Pippin. He needs to continue he journey by himself. We can not follow him and he can not follow us." She closed her eyes, hoping Ella wasn't dead. When she got back to the camp, Ella would be there, safe and sound. Uh huh, she wished.  
  
Suddenly Merry made a decision. He stood and she spotted some Orcs behind the. "Hey! Over here!" Merry yelled. When the Orcs begin to follow he said to Frodo, "Run! Run now!" Then he sprinted off in another direction, while Pippin and Lysa followed. She looked behind them and thought she saw something follow Frodo but she wasn't sure. The reason behind that was the root she suddenly tripped over and was sent sprawling on the ground.  
  
The wave of Orcs flowed over them. They all huddled in a small group, not wanting to get attacked alone. When Orcs were seconds from stabbing or shooting them all, the cavalry arrived. Actually, it was Boromir.  
  
Even thought he was but one man, he fought bravely. Even after he was shot, he fought on. When fell, and Pippin and Merry threw themselves at the Orcs, she backed off. Would she follow Frodo and possibly find Ella. Or should she follow Pippin and Merry on their journey with the pleasurable Orcs?  
  
She at last flew after the retreating Orcs holding Merry and Pippin. As Aragorn came in to answer Boromir's trumpet cry, Lysa ran on. Aragorn spotted her. At first he thought she was after Ella. After hearing Boromir's mention of the Orcs taking the little ones, he thought differently. Lysa would help, if not protect, Pippin and Merry as well she could until Aragorn and the other could arrive.  
  
As she ran, Lysa felt a sharp stab in her heart. At that same moment, Boromir died.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ella had followed Frodo all the way to the shore. It was then she walked towards him.  
  
"Sam?" He asked without turning.  
  
Ella said nothing, but continued walking closer. They were silent, until at last she was right behind Frodo. She sighed and said softly, "No, Frodo. It's Ella. I'm here to help. And I'm going with you."  
  
Frodo turned. "What? You expect me to just take you? No. I am going alone."  
  
Ella crossed her arms stubbornly. "You do want to get Mordor, right? Well, you aren't going without me. So we can leave now or you can wait until Sauron comes down to this place and takes the Ring. I'd take choice number one, personally."  
  
Frodo glared at her evilly and quickly walked to a boat. They both got in and began to move away from the shore. Ella was waiting for the moment Sam would come onto the shore.  
  
When Sam did come on the shore and yelled a forlorn "Frodo!", Ella closed her eyes and concentrated on not falling into the sea. When he heard splashes and Frodo yell back, "You can't swim, Sam!" she gripped the sides of boat tightly.  
  
Frodo pulled Sam into the boat, and she felt a strange silence. She opened her eyes to find both of the hobbits staring at her. When she stared back at them, they looked away. Sam looked away almost immediately, but Frodo stared back a little while, more than a little bit angry.  
  
Ella decided to remember what had happened after feeling the blade against her throat. it had turned out to be an Orc. He spoke in a deep and groggily voice. "Where are the other halflings?" She had frozen, whimpering slightly. He had been ready to cut her head off her shoulders when Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Mikey and Sean had appeared. She wondered slightly where the heck Lysa had gotten to. Soon the Orc that had grabbed her let her go. He had been shot in the back.  
  
As soon as she was freed, she ran. She after Frodo before she had a chance to stick with Mikey and Sean. Before she could stick to the safe and predictable passage. But soon she had seen Lysa and yet knew that Lysa couldn't find her. She closed her eyes and prayed that Lysa would live and that Ella would live. And that Ella would see Lysa again.  
  
Then it was time to move. She ran after Frodo, but not before watching Lysa run after Pippin and Merry. If she stuck too close to them, she would be killed. She wasn't a halfling, and the Orcs had been instructed to kill all except the halflings.  
  
Ella sighed and looked out into the shore. In the distant she heard the sound of a horn blowing. She wondered where the source had come from.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mikey helped carry Boromir's corpse. She had never thought there had been life after death. Boromir seemed too.too dead to be alive somewhere. There was nothing there, and there never would be again. They laid him on a boat and she watched in silence as the boat fell off the falls. She shed a tear for the brave warrior, not the crazy Ring crazy Man.  
  
Sean watched Mikey closely. When would Mikey be in danger of dying. Somewhere in a battle. If he knew exactly which one, he could be able to protect her. But he didn't, so any battle they were in, he would stick close to her.  
  
Aragorn had told them that Lysa had followed Pippin and Merry. Sean didn't want to dwell on that. What if Lysa was dead. God, he wouldn't be able to handle it. Never. So he didn't think about it.  
  
Mikey didn't want to think about it either. Action was the only way to figure out a problem, she thought. So Mikey went over to Aragorn and said firmly. "We must leave now, if we are thinking of following Pippin, Merry and Lysa."  
  
Legolas looked doubtful. "Maybe following Frodo, Sam and Ella could prove the more helpful path."  
  
Aragorn shook his head sadly. "No, friend. There is nothing more we can do from Frodo. He is the Ring bearer, and nothing we do could help him much."  
  
So the next morning they set off. Sean and Mikey each knew they had a long walk ahead of them and neither of them was looking forward to it at all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luci had followed them the whole way. She had watched them split. She was surprised the Lysa had not gone with Ella. The ring wasn't though.  
  
"Your little friend, Lysa, is a coward, Lucinda. A coward through and through. Look at how she abandoned your sister without a second thought. Cowaaaard!"  
  
Luci sighed, (inwardly of coarse, because the ring controlled her physically most thoroughly) and said softly, "Lysa is no coward. If anyone is a coward it's your master. He could not face the world without something to give him str-" She had only begun, but the ring made her bite her tongue. Actually, she bit so hard that she felt blood seep through her lips.  
  
"Let that teach you respect, you insolent human."  
  
Luci whimpered slightly and retreated further into her head. She decided that was enough rebelling for that day. 


End file.
